Golden Kingdom
by cellie6135
Summary: AU. Sonic has been grounded. Permanently. Locked up in a 70 ft tall tower, this young hedgehog with super speed, whose only friend is a Gaia named Chip, longs to run free as the wind. When a runaway princess climbs his tower, Sonic knows that it's his only chance to grab the freedom he's longed for. But will he take it? (First fanfic)
1. The Good Times

**Chapter 1: The Good Times**

Everyone in the kingdom of Norrerus all laughed and talked as they decorated the streets with banners and balloons. They were getting for the 'Summer Sun Festival'. This festival was to celebrate the longest day of the year and to give thanks for the great sun god 'Solaris'. Queen Sapphire sighed heavily as she looked down at the land through her large chamber window.

She was a snowy white hedgehog with stunning crimson red eyes, a tanned muzzle and a tanned chest.

She wore a large baby blue dress with a shining white pearl necklace and earrings. On her head was a golden crown with white gems in it.

"What's wrong honey?" Her husband, King Campion asked as he entered the bedroom. Campion was a navy blue hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He had golden eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest and his muzzle was peach in color. He wore light blue suit top with bright yellow cuffs and shoulder plates, a red cape that went to his waist and white pants.

He also carried a golden septa with white orb on to top.

He had a golden crown on his head with three emeralds in it.

"Oh it's nothing my love, just lost in thought." She smiled softly at him.

Before he could question her further the door suddenly burst open and their two sons ran inside. Shadow was seven years old and the oldest. He was the spitting image of his father, except for his black fur and tanned muzzle. He had a silver crown on his head with a red gem stone on the center. Silver was a four year old hedgehog with light grey fur and a tuff of white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin.

He had cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom on his hands.

He had two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there were five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. He wore a silver crown with a cobalt blue gem stone on the middle.

"Mama! Papa! Shadow pushed me again!" Silver sniffed as she picked him up.

"Yeah, well... he was in my way again!" Shadow pouted as he crossed his arms. Campion chuckled as he ruffled his oldest son's quills, much to the boy's annoyance.

"If you boys don't start behaving you'll upset you-know-who." He smiled and they boys gasped.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"Good, now you boys better get ready for the festival." He said and they quickly ran to their rooms.

"I do wish you wouldn't use that against them." Sapphire scolded as her husband wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her large bump, feeling their unborn baby kick him back.

"It's definitely another boy, no girl can kick that hard." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I would rather have a girl, I love our sons to pieces but it would be nice to have a beautiful little daughter." She smiled as she felt the baby move. Campion smiled at his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss...

* * *

That night the people of Norrerus were dancing and partying. They all suddenly went quiet when the royal guards sounded the trumpets and erupted in cheers when the royal family emerged from the palace with the king holding a touch of white fire.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. God of the Sun, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." He called to the people as he raised the torch high before placing it in the mouth a a bird statue.

Suddenly the flames traveled up to the giant Olympic-like torch tower. Everyone burst in excited and happy cheers. But to Campion they were silent compared to his wife's pained screams. He turned to her and saw that she was hunched over in pain, clutching her bump tightly. All of a sudden she fell down, unconscious.

 _ **"SAPPHIRE!"**_...


	2. Troubled Times

**Chapter 2: Troubled Times**

Campion growled as he paced up and down outside his and Sapphire's bedroom. After she had collapsed the doctor and nurses rushed her inside to make sure her and the baby were OK. Shadow was sat on a chair nearby with Silver in his arms, both worried about their mother and unborn sibling. The door suddenly opened and the royal sorcerer stepped out, followed by the doctor.

The sorcerer's name was Launce.

He was a black cat with red eyes and he wore a black cloak with gold chains. He and King Campion had been best friends since they were boys, almost close enough to be brothers.

"Launce, what's wrong? Are Sapphire and the baby alright?" Campion immediately asked the second the doctor stepped out.

"Sire, I am sorry." He sighed. "But I'm afraid that the Queen is very ill and the sickness may be harming her child." He explained.

"But you can give her something right? Medicine? Magic?" The king pleaded desperately.

"I'm afraid that despite my best efforts the Queen is failing to respond to treatment, it pains me to say it my lord, but I don't think she or the baby have long left in this world."

Campion couldn't listen anymore. He quickly pushed passed the doctor and Launce and went into the bedroom. He suddenly froze when he saw his wife. She was lying in their bed, looking so pale and weak, with two nurses and a maid next to her. He knelt next to the bed and took his wife's cold hand. She stirred a bit but remained unconscious...

* * *

Campion didn't know when he had fallen asleep on his wife's bedside or for how long, but when he woke up he saw that his sons had joined them and were fast asleep, snuggling up to their mommy. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He somewhat relaxed however when he saw that it was just Launce.

"Follow me." The cat whispered and they left the bedroom.

They both walked in silence down the dark, empty palace hallways until they reached Launce's study. Once inside Launce used his magic to light every candle in the room. He quickly went to one of bookshelves and pulled out a musty old brown book. He carefully flipped through the yellow pages until he found what he was looking for.

He showed it to Campion.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" He read out loud.

"Yes brother, legend has it that these gems contain great power, with them I think I can save the queen and your child." He explained.

"Last I checked Launce, these so-called powerful gems were just old legends and my wife needs **REAL** help!" The king snarled before slamming the old book closed.

"That is where you are wrong my king, they are real, and I know where the map to their location is."...

* * *

Bernadette hummed a happy song as she washed the dishes from last night's dinner. She lived small cottage in the Knothole forest in the kingdom of Mobius with her husband Jules and his brother Charles. Bernie had purple/blue fur with a peach muzzle, arms and chest. She had a tuff of blonde hair on her head and bright blue eyes.

She wore a dark purple dress and black high heel shoes.

She smiled as she caressed her currently flat abdomen. She and Jules were expecting their first child and she couldn't wait. They may not have a lot of money but they would make sure the little one was the happiest child there was. Suddenly there was a loud banging on their front door. She quickly opened the door and gasped when soldiers from Norrerus and Mobius poured into the cottage, followed by Launce and the Mobius captain of the royal guard.

"We are here looking for Sir Charles Hedgehog, where is he?" Launce glared at her.

Just then Jules and his brother Charles came running downstairs to see what all the noise was about. They were shocked to find soldiers from Mobius and Norrerus in their living room.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Charles asked politely.

"We need all your notes and research on the Chaos Emeralds, Queen Sapphire needs them now." The captain ordered.

"I understand the seriousness of the situation but those gems are far too dangerous for any one person to handle." He warned them.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you." The captain said and pulled out a scroll. "King Maximilian Acorn has ordered that we must retrieve all your documents on the Chaos Emeralds."

Suddenly the soldiers stared to tear the house apart to find Charles' research. Jules held his frightened wife as Charles shouted at the soldiers to stop trashing their house. After a few minuets one of the soldiers came down the stairs with a strong, medium sized chest. They passed the chest to Launce and when he opened it he saw all of Charles' research.

"We have what we came for, let's go." Launce ordered and they mounted their horses before riding away.

Charles glared at their retreating figures. Once they were hone he ran to the small stable next to the cottage where he mounted the old horse he and his brother owned.

"What are you doing?" Bernie asked her brother-in-law.

"I'm going to stop them." He said as he and Jules climbed onto the old horse's back. They quickly rode off after the soldiers. Bernie fidgeted nervously as she watched her husband and his brother disappear into the dark, fog filled forest. She quickly went into the trashed cottage and grabbed her red cloak with a hood.

After donning the cloak she quickly ran in the direction her family was going...

* * *

She followed their trail for an hour until she came to a set of ancient ruins. She gasped when she saw the alter. The altar was surrounded by a giant, crumbling wall built upon large pillars. The inner sanctuary consisted of seven pillars, each which held a different colored emerald on top of it. The central shrine hosts a low-set pedestal which held a giant green emerald known as the 'Master Emerald'.

When Bernie saw the Kings' men gathering around the pillars she quickly ducked into the bushes, out of their sight.

Launce quickly ordered the soldiers to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds.

 _ **"STOP!"**_ Charles called as he and Jules rode up to the ruins. "If you remove those gems the results will be catastrophic!" The old hedgehog warned. But Launce refused to listen to them. While half of the soldiers were securing the emeralds he ordered the rest to arrest Charles and Jules. When she saw this Bernie gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _ **"JULES!"** _She cried as she ran out of the bushes towards them.

Everyone suddenly froze however when they heard a faint cracking sound. They all slowly turned to the Master Emerald and saw hundreds of cracks spread across it's surface as the seven Chaos Emerald started to glow brightly. Suddenly the Master Emerald released a blinding light...

* * *

Bernie groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. The sky was dusk and crying with heavy rain. She sat up and gasped. The Master Emerald was shattered into a million pieces! She saw that more than half the soldiers were laying on the ground in their armor. Worried about their health she ran over to make sure that they were alright.

She quickly lifted one of the soldier's helmets and screamed.

Instead of a person she saw nothing but bones and dust. She quickly went to check to see if they were all like that but felt her heart shatter. There were two small piles of dust and bones but she could clearly recognize Jules and Charles' clothes on top of them. Before she could do anything else she screamed to the heavens when she felt an explosion of pain erupt from her stomach, followed a small gush of blood from in between her legs.

She curled into a pained ball and wept...


	3. A Miracle

**Chapter 3: A Miracle**

Campion paced around his throne room impatiently as he waited for news on Launce. The royal wizard had been gone for nearly a whole day and his wife was getting weaker. He was thankful for the king of Mobius to assist them in the search for the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly the door burst open and Launce came running in with four of the king's men behind him.

He was a mess with mud, leaves and twigs poking out of his fur and clothes.

"Your majesty, we have been successful in our search." He smiled and opened his old satchel bag. The king looked inside and saw the seven Chaos Emeralds glowing inside.

"Excellent Launce, but tell me, where are the rest of the soldiers I and King Maximilian sent with you?" He asked and the cat hung his head in shame.

"I am sorry my king, but they are gone."...

* * *

Bernie didn't know how long she lay there in the cold, wet grass, mourning the loss of her family. Her clothes were badly torn, scorched and stained with blood and mud. She slowly uncurled herself and tried to stand up but her legs instantly gave out and she fell back in the mud, silently sobbing. She looked up at the alter and gasped.

There as a dull, green light pulsing from the top of the stairs.

She grunted as started to slowly crawl her way up the stairs. When she finally made it to the top of the stairs she found the hundreds of shattered powerless shards of the once great Master Emerald. But there was one, single shard still weakly glowing a dim green. It was about the size of a ping-pong ball. She reached out a shaking hand and picked up the shard.

Suddenly a burst of green electricity shot out of the sharp and engulfed her before blasting her out of the alter.

She screamed as the powerful magic clawed under her skin and started to flood her veins. Her torn clothes faded from dark purple to black before all the stains, tears and burns vanished. The dress started the to grow in length until it was a long, form fitting, black dress. She whimpered as her teeth shifted into fangs.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open to her glowing blue snake-like eyes.

Her mouth lifted into a painfully wide, cartoon of a smile, revealing her white fangs...

* * *

Everyone in the castle quickly followed Launce's orders. He was in an empty chamber, using a special, magic white powder to draw out a heptagram for the ceremony. Once that was done he quickly placed the seven Chaos Emeralds on each of the star points. Just then Campion burst into the room with Sapphire in his arms, bridal style.

She was looking more weak and sick then before.

The king gently placed her in the center of the heptagram and stepped far back. Launce took a deep breath before closing his eyes and raising his arms.

 _ **"Oh Chaos Smaralde, pietre de miracole, te rog ascultă-mi chemarea!"**_ He chanted as the emeralds started to glow brighter. _**"Îmi doresc ca regina mea să fie sănătoasă, doresc ca ea și soțul ei să aibă mult mai mulți ani fericiți înaintea lor și doresc ca fiul lor nenăscut să trăiască!"**_

Suddenly the emeralds flooded the chamber with a white light. When the light faded the king, doctor and wizard gasped. The Chaos Emeralds were lying on the ground, now powerless black rocks. King Campion quickly ran to his wife. As he slowly lifted her up she started to awaken. She looked up and smiled warmly at his husband as the baby started kicking.

It was a miracle...


	4. Shadows

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

After her transformation was finished Bernadette was gasping for air. She crawled over to a large puddle to get a good look at herself. Despite the razor and glowing blue eyes she didn't look much different. She looked down and saw the green emerald shard. Except it had morphed into a black-lined amulet on a long sliver chain.

She stood up and gasped at the power rushing through her body.

The shock caused her to fall to her knees. The full moon shined brightly over her, casting a long shadow. Heavy tears started to burn her eyes as the true reality of the situation hit her hard. She was alone. Her husband and brother-in-law were dead and she had just miscarried her unborn baby. She got a look of murder in her wild as she threw her head up to the raining sky and screamed...

* * *

Queen Sapphire gasped as she sat up from her and Campion's large bed. She had felt a cold shiver creep down her spine. She looked out the window and the night forest. Campion woke up and looked at his wife with worry.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just felt- _**AH!"**_ She suddenly screamed and clutched her large bump baby. They both gasped when they felt the bed sheets start to soak with some kind of liquid.

 _ **"I THINK THE BABY'S COMING!"**_

* * *

Bernie silently cried as the rain continued to cut into her like knives. All she wanted was to go back in time and hug Jules once again and feel her baby move inside her. She wanted to be in her kitchen, cooking dinner and laughing with her small family. But that life was over. She growled as she thought about how this could of happened.

It was the King and Queen of Norrerus who wanted the Chaos Emeralds; if they hadn't come looking for Charles this might not of happened.

But then she remembered the king of Mobius. He should of thought about what could of happened to his people. He should of told King Campion that he could not endanger the lives of his people, but he didn't. As far as she was concerned both royal families were to blame for her pain. Suddenly the gem amulet around her neck started to glow brightly as did her hands.

The shadows around her started to move towards her.

She gasped and stood up in fear. The shadows gathered in a single place in front for her. They started to rise up to her height and take the shape of a hedgehog. Suddenly they gained color. It was a black hedgehog with powder blue stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs and a light grey muzzle and bright green snake eyes.

He only wore white gloves with gold rings around his wrists and white and black shoes.

After it was finished forming it respectively bowed to her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked as she took a step back. The shadow followed her step for step.

 _"I am Mephiles the Dark, I am your humble servant my mistress."_ He said in a deep, dark voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"M-My servant? I don't understand?"

 _"You magic gave me life, I was born out of your pain and hate, I will obey you and you alone."_ He said as he reached out and gently grabbed the amulet around her neck. She screamed in pain as a green light burst from his enclosed fist...

* * *

"Papa, is Mama going to OK?" Silver whimpered as he and Shadow heard their mother screaming from behind the close door. They were standing in the hallway while the doctor, midwives and the queen were locked inside the infirmary.

"Of course she will, your Mother is the strongest woman I've ever met." He reassured his sons.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor stepped out with a smile on his face. He stepped aside and let the king inside, but told the young princes to stay there before shutting the door. Campion quickly rushed to his wife's side. She looked exhausted. She was slumped against the pillow and a small bundle wrapped in a fluffy white blanket secure in her arms.

"You have another son." She smiled at her husband and carefully moved so he could get a look at his new born son.

The baby had cobalt blue fur and a peach muzzle and chest. For now, the little hedgehog had no quills or streaks yet. He opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes, full of life.

"My boy, my beautiful baby boy." He whispered as Sapphire passed him the baby...

* * *

Bernadette hissed as she and Mephiles trudged through the thick forest. She couldn't go back to the cottage, all that waited for her there were to many painful memories. The heavy rain and changed into a light drizzle. Mephiles was silently walking behind her. As they walked Bernie started to realize she had incredible magical abilities.

While they were walking aimlessly through the dark forest.

She suddenly stopped walking. They had arrived in a large forest clearing and in that clearing was an abandoned, broken down, Gothic manor. They went inside and saw decaying walls and furniture, broken stairs and holes in the roof, floors and walls.

 _"What is your wish my lady?"_ Mephiles asked her as she stared at the ground.

"The King and Queen of Norrerus did this to me, I need to know why." She mumbled before turning to glare at him. "Go to Norrerus and find out just what they wanted those Chaos Emeralds for."

He nodded and suddenly morphed in a raven bird before flying out a broken window...


	5. What Is A Baby?

**Chapter 5: What Is A Baby?**

Silver walked aimlessly around the castle, looking for Shadow. Ever since the new baby had been born the palace and the kingdoms had been buzzing with excitement and he didn't know why. He finally found his older brother in his room, staring out the large window.

"Shadow?" He asked quietly as he sat next to the ebony hedgehog. "What is a baby?"

"Um... well." Shadow stuttered, not really knowing the answer either.

Just then they heard the baby start crying from further down the hall. They both shared a look and nodded. They were going to find out what a baby was once and for all. As they slowly tiptoed down the hall Silver couldn't help but keep asking himself, what is a baby? He couldn't understand but he knew it must be something wonderful and grand.

Because everybody was happy in a kind and wistful way and they hadn't even noticed that they were around today.

Suddenly, King Campion came out of the nursery with a skip in his step and he was whistling a happy song. He noticed the boys and ruffled Shadow's head spines before continued his way down the stairs.

'What is a baby, anyway?' Silver thought again, before they continued down the hall as they heard the baby cooed softly.

They both needed to find out what a baby was today or else they were going to go mad. They wanted to know what makes everyone act this way. The young princes finally reached the room where their mother was with the newborn. The baby cooed again as she shushed him softly. Then she started to sing a soft little lullaby for her baby as she gently rocked him in the cot.

 _ **Constant as the stars above**_  
 _ **Always know that you are loved**_  
 _ **And my love shining in you**_  
 _ **Will help you make your dreams come true**_  
 _ **Will help your dreams come true**_

Shadow and Silver quietly approached the cradle in which the newborn was gently rocked back and forth, but they were too small to look inside. Sonia smiled at them and continued her song.

 _ **The lamb lies down and rests it head**_  
 _ **On it's mother's downy bed**_  
 _ **Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow**_  
 _ **And butterfly dreams of a violet rose**_  
 _ **Dreams of a violet rose**_

Both boys suddenly jumped as they felt a strong presence behind them, but it was only their father. He smiled warmly and lifting them up onto a large chair next to the crib to allow them to get a peek.

 _ **I'll cradle you in my arms tonight**_  
 _ **As sun embraces the moonlight**_  
 _ **The clouds will carry us off tonight**_  
 _ **Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_  
 _ **Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_

They looked into the crib and saw that baby hedgehog looking up at his family, laughing as he kicked his little feet and reached out his arms. Then, she lifted him up and moved closer to Silver and Shadow, who were watching the newborn with a curious and a bit of a confused look.

 _ **Constant as the stars above**_  
 _ **Always know that you are loved**_  
 _ **And my love shining in you**_  
 _ **Will help you make your dreams come true**_  
 _ **Will help your dreams come true**_

The baby suddenly reach out and wrapped his tiny hand around Shadow's nose, causing the others to laugh. Shadow glared at his youngest brother but then he saw those green eyes shining up at him with joy. His mouth curved into a smile full of love for his baby brother. Campion smiled and gently placed a new crown on the baby's head.

It was a silver crown with seven small, different colored gems carved into it to represent the seven Chaos Emeralds.

But everyone chuckled as the crown suddenly slid off his head and down his face.

"He'll grow into it." Campion assured as he removed the crown and placed it on the nightstand.

"What's his name?" Silver asked with a smile as the baby reached over and started to play with his front head quills. King Campion smiled and placed his hands on his sons' shoulders.

"Boys, meet your little brother, Prince Sonic of Norrerus."...

* * *

That night, at sunset, the royal family walked out the palace balcony with Shadow at his mother's side and Silver at the king's. The baby was cooing in the queen's arms. The royal family walked to the edge of the balcony and saw that the entire kingdom was gathered below. In front of them were seven lit lanterns.

Each lantern was the color of a Chaos Emerald.

The King and Queen smiled at each other before nodding to the servants, who released the lanterns into the sky. The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers as they watched the lanterns float away. And for that one moment, everything was perfect...


	6. An Eye For An Eye

**Chapter 6: An Eye For An Eye**

Bernadette shivered violently as she waited for Mephiles to return from Norrerus. It had been nearly two days since he had left. She was hunched next to the crumbling fireplace with a small, weak fire flickering in it. She turned to the high window when she heard the flapping of wings. Mephiles quickly flew through the broken window and landed in front of her.

He changed back into a hedgehog and bowed before his master.

"Well?" She glared, eyes glowing dangerous.

 _"I didn't not see the Chaos Emeralds, all I saw were once powerful gems reduced to worthless rocks."_ He explained. _"But I have found out what they used their magic for."_

"What?" Bernie hissed.

 _"A child."_ He replied. _"King Campion and Queen Sapphire used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to have a third child."_

Once he said this Bernie slowly turned to the fire. Her mind was slowly twisting and snapping as she thought about it more and more. She kept thinking about the Queen holding her newborn baby and yet here she was, hiding in an abandoned manor with now family, food or home.

"They did this to me so they could have another child!" She snarled.

Suddenly screamed in rage and pain. When she did this the fire turned green and exploded!The entire manor and the forest clearing it was in was engulfed in a ball of green fire. Mephiles silently watched as the house started to change. It was like going back in time. The manor started to pull itself back together and years of decay started to evaporate into thin air.

Once it was over the manor was returned to its former, Gothic glory...

* * *

Launce suddenly froze mid-step. He was walking around the colorful palace gardens, reading a book, when the once blue skies suddenly darkened and he felt a sharp chill stab his spine. He looked to the cloudy sky as it roared with thunder. The royal wizard shook slightly before he ran back into the safety of the castle.

He ran into his study and locked the door and windows.

He walked over to an open chest and looked at the useless Chaos Emeralds inside. He gulped as he felt the sinking feeling in his stomach...

* * *

Bernadette watched intently as the large green fire burned in the reformed fireplace. She was sat in a tall armchair when Mephiles walked in with a silver tray in his hands. On the tray was a silver pot of tea with a China cup and saucer, milk and sugar.

 _"What do we do now mistress?"_ He asked as he poured her a cup of tea, which she silently took from him. He watched as she took a few sips before going back to looking at the dancing flames.

"An eye for an eye." She suddenly whispered. "They stole everything from me, my home, my family, my life, it's only fair that I return the favor." She smirked. She suddenly threw her head back and cackled...


	7. The Gift

**Chapter 7: The Gift**

"Sonic!" Queen Sapphire laughed as her son grabbed her crown off her head. "Behave yourself, my son." She said as she gently took her crown back and placed the giggling baby in his cradle. Every royal family in the land had gathered at the Norrerus palace to celebrate the new prince. They all brought gifts from their homelands as well.

Campion came up to play with his son.

"Oh look at this, look how cute he is." He cooed to his son, who grabbed his father by his finger. "Oh, he's strong!"

"Whoa! Excuse me please!" The royal messenger exclaimed as he darted passed the royals and nobles gathered in the throne. He knelt and handed Sapphire a bundle of glowing flowers.

"They're lovely." She said as she smelled the blooms.

"Yes, I was on my back to the palace when the local florist asked me to give these to and they said congratulations." He said before kneeling before his king and leaving. Just then, Queen Elsa of Vuelie approached King Campion.

"What a fabulous party, Campion. I haven't seen this much love in a room since Silver was born." She smiled and pointed at the two young princes. They were playing with some other children at the other end of the hallway. Chuckling, Campion turned his attention back to Sonic when he heard the boy start laughing.

The baby was happily gnawing on his peach knuckles with his gums.

He chuckled as Sapphire gently pulled the baby's fist away from his mouth and picked him up.

"On behalf of my son," Campion addressed the crowd. "I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts."

"What about our gift, dear?" Sapphire reminded gently. He smiled and one of the servants handed him a small, wooden trinket box. He opened it and it played a tune. It was the same lullaby that Sapphire sung to the boys. He then pulled something out of the box. It was a golden pendent with green gemstones engraved into it, hanging from a gold chain.

He opened the pendant to reveal a compass inside.

"A compass?" Shadow asked.

"This is not just any compass, my boy." Campion smiled. "I had Launce create it for your brother, it's magic, it can point it's user in the direction of his heart's desire." He said and placed the locket around the baby prince. The little one grabbed the pendant and, like any baby, put it in his mouth...


	8. Thief In The Night

**Chapter 8: Thief In The Night**

Bernadette sat on Mephiles' back, who had changed into a black stallion, staring at the darkened silhouette that was the royal palace of Norrerus. Her black cloak with a hood covering most of her face flapped in the torrent winds. She climbed of the horses back. Mephiles changed into a shadow again and crawled under the gates.

She focused her energy and a green aura bathed her before she started to levitate up to one of the windows.

She thought it somewhat ironic. She had the royal family to thank for her new powers as well as a large manor, a servant and the ability to conjure almost anything she wanted. But to Bernadette, the king and queen were only responsible for one thing: stealing the life she could of had. All the money, all the power, it was nothing compared to the life she could of had.

So she felt no remorse as she floated next to the large, locked window...

* * *

Mephiles silently floated through the dark hallways of the palace. When ever he saw one of the servants walking his way he would hide in one of the hundreds of shadows. He finally reached his destination and slithered under the door. It was Sonic's nursery. He quickly went over to the door-sized window and unlocked it, allowing his master to climb inside.

Once inside Bernadette took a step closer, peering into the crib.

Sonic was sleeping peacefully, a lavender blanket covering his chubby blue body. His spines had started to grow. She couldn't help but think of the baby she and Jules were going to have together. Burning rage blossomed in her stomach, and for a second, he just wanted to go into their bedroom and use her magic to snap the king and queen's fat, disgusting necks.

But the fury her felt soon dissipated as Sonic moved in it the crib, trying to find a more comfortable position.

She sighed as Mephiles watched, silent as ever, ready to move when his master needed him. She continue to stare down at the young prince. Sonic was only three months old; he would have no recollection of his life with the king and queen. She had planned the timing of the kidnapping perfectly. The royal family would have gotten attached to Sonic and would much more devastated when they discovered he was missing.

But all of the important milestones-his first words, first steps-those were all Bernadette's.

Carefully, she scooped the baby and blanket up in her arms, carefully not to jostle him. But despite her caution, he began to fuss, and she panicked; thinking the baby might begin to cry.

"Shh…it's okay." She murmured absentmindedly, bouncing the infant slightly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

As she was doing this Mephiles placed something in the crib. It was an Acorn Royal Medallion. Only members of the Mobius royal family could where them. He placed it to look like it had fallen off the thief and into the empty crib. Suddenly something unexpected happened. The baby started to glow brightly! His blue fur changed to golden yellow and when he opened his eyes she saw that instead of emerald green they were amber red.

But as soon as it had started he dimmed back to blue.

Bernadette and Mephiles sighed in relief. But their relief was short lived. The baby suddenly wailed loudly at being woken up so early. She cursed and ran to the balcony but just the the nursery door suddenly burst opened and Campion, Sapphire, Shadow and Silver came running in. They were all horrified at what they saw.

Mephiles reacted.

He suddenly used his power and engulfed the room in shadows as Bernadette sneered at them before she leapt off the balcony with her servant quickly followed her. And just like that, they were gone...

* * *

The kingdom searched and searched all over the land, but they could not find their prince. He was safely hidden away in a forest where Bernadette raised the boy as her son. Bernadette had used her magic to create a magical wall of thorns all around the forest clearing where the manor stood to keep intruders out, nut more importantly, to keep Sonic inside.

She had also made sure that there was almost no way for Sonic to escape.

She created a 70ft tall tower with hundreds of spiral stairs that led up to the blue hedgehog's bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs was a heavy door that lead to the manor. It was locked with one key that Bernadette always carried around. Sonic was aloud to roam the manor grounds but he couldn't get through the thick, giant thorns surrounding it.

If he ever misbehaved she would lock him in the tower until he had learned his lesson.

Bernadette and Mephiles were the only people Sonic remembered, she having been there for his first steps, brought food and sang lullabies when he was scared. As he got older Sonic learned how to control his magic that was given to him by the Chaos Emeralds. He could levitate objects and his he focused hard enough he could heal the sick and injured.

One time he even restored a brown, rotting rose to it's full, gorgeous bloom.

When he was four years old Sonic finally got up the courage to ask.

"Why can't I go outside?" He asked. He had watch his 'Mother' and Mephiles come and go to gather supplies and food for them to eat. On some occasions, he watched them exit the manor by means of her magic opening a path for her. He was curious, and wanted to know why he couldn't go with. She knew she had to be cautious with her answer.

She had to make the little boy fearful so that he would never stray from the manor, that is, if he ever found a way out.

She didn't want to lose Sonic. The child was part of her now. She treasured Sonic as if he was a prizes rose or a precious jewel. Sonic was her new baby and she was determined to keep the boy safe and hidden.

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people." Bernadette replied as she ran her hand through his spines. "They wanted your gift for themselves. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, gem?"

"Yes Mommy." The child shivered...

* * *

But on the night of his fifth birthday, after Bernadette had tucked him into bed, Sonic waited until he heard the heavy door close before climbing out of bed and tiptoeing to the window. He carefully opened the wooden shutters and peeked out. In the dark night sky where thousands of different colored sparkling lights drifting up beyond the wall dreaded of thorns.

The same thing happened again on the night of his sixth birthday, his seventh, eight, and ninth birthdays.

He loved those floating lights. He even grew to believe that they were somehow meant for him. He didn't know it, but each year the king, queen, his brothers and all the people of Norrerus would release thousands of glowing lanterns as beacons for their lost prince. They hoped that one day, the lights would guide him home...


	9. Choirs

**Chapter 9: Choirs**

Chip panted as he flew around the manor grounds. He quickly flew back through the front door and hid behind a large plant pot. Chip was a Gaia that resembled a winged Chihuahua. He had burgundy and white fur with green wings and a green orb on his white necklace. He was incredibly tiny, only roughly a fourth of a typical individual.

Suddenly the door burst open and Chip cried out as he was snatched up by a gust of wind and the pot fell over and shattered on the floor.

"Got ya!" He heard someone laugh and he groaned.

It was Sonic.

In the years that had passed Sonic had grown into a handsome teen. he was a bit lanky but was blessed with the gift of super speed. He wore red curled shoes with a white stripe on them, a light blue, sleeveless vest with gold patterns, baggy dark cream pants, white finger-less gloves with gold rings around his wrists and a crimson red neck-scarf that when pulled up, cover half of his face, like a mask.

Sonic laughed as he let Chip go.

"That's 22 for me, how about 23 out of 45?" He grinned but Chip glared at him. "Fine, what do you wanna do?" He groaned.

Chip grinned and pulled out a small scroll. It was Sonic's choir list. When he was little Mephiles use to handle all the house work, but as he got older Bernadette thought that he should do some of the work while she and the shadow were out.

"Might as well get it done." The Gaia grinned as Sonic's glare...

* * *

It wasn't until lunch until Sonic was done with his choirs. He and Chip had played puzzles, darts, made some chilidogs and read almost every book in the manor at least three times. Sonic sighed and walked to the window of his tower while Chip was eating some cookies on his bed. He opened the shutters and gazed at the blue sky over the wall of thorns.

He could make out the tips of the mountains and the green forest over the thick, spiked vines.

Tomorrow night it would be his birthday and the lights would appear in the night sky, like they did every year. Now that he was older he hoped his 'mother' would let him go. Suddenly Chip sat up as his started turning in different directions. He dropped the cookie and gasped.

"Bernadette alert! _**BERNADETTE ALERT!**_ "...

* * *

Bernadette silently rode through the thick, dark forest on Mephiles' back, who had changed into a horse. They stopped when they arrived at the giant wall of thorns. She quickly shot a blast of green energy and created an opening in the wall. As soon as she rode through the wall the vines grew back. She rode up to the manor steps before dismounting Mephiles.

He changed back into a mouth-less hedgehog and followed her into the manor.

When Bernadette opened the large, front doors she saw Sonic standing near the door, smiling at her.

"Hey Mom, how's your day?" He asked as she removed her cloak and black leather gloves.

"Exhausting." She replied. "Did you finish your choirs?" She asked.

"Yeah, did them all in like an hour." He shrugged with a grin. She smiled at him until Mephiles tapped her on the shoulder and he motioned behind the blue teen. She followed his gaze and saw the plant pot he and Chip had knock over and broke, the soil and plant split over the floor. He had forgotten to clean it up.

"What's that?" She glared.

"Uh..." Sonic stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"Running around with your little friend again? We've talked about this a hundred times Sonic."

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I don't want your stupid apologies, clean that mess up and then bring me my tea." She huffed before walking up the stairs to her room, Mephiles following close behind...


	10. Secrets

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Sonic sighed heavily as he prodded the flickering fire with the poker. He and Chip we in the kitchen, making Bernadette's tea with a kettle hanging over the fire place.

"I hope Bernadette chokes on her tea." Chip glared as he handed Sonic some more tea leaves.

He wasn't really a violent person but that woman could rattle his cage. Sonic sent him a glare but didn't say anything as he placed the leaves in the kettle and closed the lid to let it boil. Chip just shrugged and went to get her biscuits from the shelves. The blue hedgehog sighed as he poked the fire again, but it was taking too long.

He closed his emerald green eyes and took a deep breath.

He started to glow yellow and aimed his hand at the fire. He suddenly shot a small ball of fire at the kettle. Chip cried out in shock and fell back. He accidentally hit the silver tray with the tea set on it and it flipped off the table to the floor. Sonic gasped as the tea pot and cup shattered against the stone floor.

The silver spoon flipped through the air and landed on the nose of a gargoyle statue nearby.

They watched in shock as the statue's head lowered. Suddenly some of the stone squares lowered in a spiral stair case motion.

"Now that's creepy." Chip shivered as Sonic powered down.

"Wonder where it goes." He grinned and slowly started to walk down the stairs. Chip looked around the kitchen nervously before quickly flying down after his blue friend...

* * *

When Chip made it to the bottom of the stairs he saw Sonic looking around a small, basement like room. It was full of shelves with boxes and books on them as well as more books, pictures and more boxes filling the space.

"Nobody's been down here in years." Sonic said when he noticed Chip fluttering nearby. As they looked around the little Gaia found and old painting in the corner. He wiped the dust off it and gasped. It was a painting of two adults and two young children but their faces had been violently scratched out beyond recognition.

"She sure got mad at somebody." He said as Sonic looked at the painting. "I wouldn't want to be in their boots, or their heads."

Sonic rolled his eyes at his tiny friend and continued to look around. He walked over to a table and found an old, wooden box. He quickly wiped the dust off it and opened it. He gasped slightly when he heard the soft tune it played. He couldn't help but feel like he had heard that song somewhere before. He shrugged it off and pulled out something from the box.

It was the compass pendant.

He looked the locket over and saw something engraved on the back.

" _Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, to our newborn son Sonic with love forever Mother and Father._ " He read out loud as he sat down in shock. "This doesn't make any sense, Mom said Dad died almost a month after she found out she was pregnant with me, there was no way they knew if I was a boy or not then." He said.

Chip continued to look around and found another box.

He tried to blow the dust off it but ended inhaling some of it. He sneezed and flew back into some shelves. The shelves fell to the floor, creating a loud bang through out the whole manor.

"Sonic? Sonic, where are you?!" Bernadette called from her bedroom, having heard the noise.

"Coming Mom!" He called as he grabbed Chip and dashed up the stairs. He popped the statue's head back into place and went back to making her tea...

* * *

After quickly making her tea Sonic carefully made his way upstairs with the tray in his hands. When he arrived at her bedroom door he gently knocked three times.

"Enter." She called from inside. He walked in and saw Bernadette lying in her king-sized bed, ready for a nap. Mephiles was walking around the room, closing the curtains and putting the candles out.

"What took you so long?" She sighed.

"Sorry, the fire was being a pain." He lied as he placed the tray down next to her and sat at the foot of her bed. He watched nervously as she slowly sipped her tea.

"Uh, Mom, can I ask you something?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Mother, I'm turning 16, and I wanted to ask… what I really want for this birthday... Actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays now.."

"Sonic, please, stop with the mumbling." She cut in as she leaned forward and pinched his cheek. "You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling."

Sonic bit his lip as he watched his mother lean back against the large pillows. Who was he kidding? He was never going to get enough courage to ask. A small coo made him look over the slightly open door where Chip was watching from. The little Gaia made an encouraging motion with his hand, telling him to go for it.

"I want to see the floating lights!" Sonic blurted out. Bernadette was stunned. Sonic himself was stunned. He had asked. He had finally asked!

"What?" She asked as she set the tea cup he had in his hand down.

"I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh." She nodded as she reached for her cup again, hoping Sonic was still young enough to be fooled. "You mean the stars."

"That's the thing, I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mom. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're... they're meant for me." He said dreamily. She could hardly keep himself from lashing out in anger. He was smart, but she was smarter.

She tried to appear calm and gather her wits.

"I need to see them, Mom." He begged as walked over to them. "And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."

 _"Apologies boy, my mistress is ready for her beauty nap."_ He said and practically pushed the teen out the door. Sonic looked like he wanted to protest but he sighed in defeat and silently left the room...


	11. A Whole New World

**Chapter 11: A Whole New World**

Chip sighed as he watched Sonic pace back and forth. They were back in the basement, looking around the old stuff. Sonic had the compass pendant hanging around his neck

"This doesn't make any sense." Sonic said as he cleaned up the broken plates and books from the shelves Chip had knocked over. "We would Mom tell about this compass from her and my Dad?" He mumbled. Chip just shrugged his shoulders and Sonic sighed as he moved to lift the shelves off the wooden floor boards.

After a few minuets the shelves were finally standing upright and Sonic's arms were aching.

The blue hedgehog suddenly froze when he heard the ear-piercing cracking of wood. He cried out as the floor boards under his feet suddenly gave out and he fell down. Thankfully it was that big a drop. As the blue hedgehog started to dust himself off Chip twitched his giant ears around to see if Bernadette had woken up from the noise.

Luckily she hadn't.

Sonic looked up to the hole and saw that it was five feet over him. He tried to jump up to grab the edge but he just missed.

"Hold on Sonic, I'll get a ladder or something!" Chip cried as he flew around the basement, trying to find something to help Sonic out of the hole. As Chip was doing that Sonic looked around the hole. He saw that it was an old tunnel with brunt out torches on the wall. To his right was seemingly endless darkness and to his left the tunnel was blocked by large rocks.

From the darkness he could feel a light draft, but it was too dark to see anything.

He concentrated and changed into his golden form, giving the tunnel a bit more light. It was still to dark to see where the draft was coming from but it was better than standing in the darkness. Suddenly he felt the green gem on the pendant started to glow faintly. He opened it and saw that the little arrow was pointing to darkness.

He turned around but no matter what direction he faced it continued to point in that direction.

"Sonic, I don't think that's a good idea." Chip said from above, knowing what Sonic was thinking.

"But I've never been outside the wall of thorns." He argued. "This is my chance, maybe even my only chance, you coming?"

"I-I don't know, I think I should stay here, to make sure Bernadette doesn't get suspicious." The little Gaia gulped. Sonic just rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and followed the compass...

* * *

After ten minuets of aimlessly wandering around the endless tunnels Sonic was ready to give up. He swore that the compass had broken with age and was leading him on a wild goose chase. He was about to turn back when he stopped. He listened carefully and gasped. It was the sound of a bird singing. He followed the sound until he was in a small cave.

He looked up and saw light coming in from a hole in the ceiling.

Sun light. He powered down and started the scale the rocky wall. He finally managed to crawl through the hole under the mountain and gasped. All around him were blue skies, mountains, trees and lush, green grass and colorful flowers that were almost up to his knees. The grass tickled his legs and made him laugh.

This was the first time he had ever seen so much open space.

He decided to go for a long run before he accidentally ran into a crystal blue stream. He wasn't a big fan of water but it felt wonderful to Sonic. The sky was enormous, sunlight shimmered through the trees, and everything smelled fresh! Outside was great! Some birds flew past and he chased them. He ran up a hill and stopped.

In the distance was a large, bustling village with a beautiful, golden castle standing proudly behind it.

He was about to run down to the village when Bernadette's word's echoed through his mind.

 _"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. They want your gift for themselves."_...

* * *

Sonic smiled to himself as he walked through the village. He had pulled his red mask over his peach muzzle, hoping no one would recognize him and try and harm him. He saw children playing in the streets and people working in their stalls in the market place. As he continued walking through the village the people attempted to convince him to bye something from them but he politely refused.

He continued walking until he was out of the village and on a single brick road that led up to the palace.

On either side of the path were a few apple trees. He heard laughing and turned to see a rabbit girl named Cream playing with a chao by some of the apple trees. He smiled and walked a little closer to see what they were doing.

"Choa! Chao!" The little chao whined as he slowly glided down to the floor.

"What's wrong Cheese?" Cream asked him. Cheese pointed at his stomach and whimpered. The rabbit smiled and pulled out a cookie which her friend ate in one, but he still looked hungry. She looked over to the apple trees and smiled. However, just before she reached the trees, she screamed at the ground seemed to disappear under her feet and she fell.

It was a hidden trap.

Sonic gasped and ran to the hole to see if Cream was alright. He looked into the hole an saw her holding onto a branch tightly as she dangled over some large, spiked rocks at the bottom of the hole. Cheese quickly flew away to get help.

"Hold on!" Sonic called as he reached out his hand to her. "Grab on!" He told her. She attempted to reach for his hand before quickly pulling her arm back to hold onto the branch.

"I can't! I'm scared!" Cream cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Just let go with one hand and reach up!" He explained and reached for her again. She also reached up and this time she grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and started to pull her up. However, just as he was about to pull her out of the hole, his foot slipped and they fell forward screaming. Luckily, just before he fell in, Sonic felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull him backwards, pulling Cream with him.

He turned around to she who had saved them.

It was a brown chipmunk with red hair that connected to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face had a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes were settled. Her clothes consisted of a black shirt, black pants with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles and white gloves with blue power bracelets.

As soon as Sonic and Cream were out of danger the chipmunk pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Oh Cream." She sighed in relief before letting her go and turning to Sonic. "Thank you for saving her." She smiled.

"No problem, thanks for saving me." He grinned as Cheese flew back over to them, having been the one who got the chipmunk. "I think he was worried about you." Sonic smiled as Cream and Cheese hugged each other.

"He is name is Cheese, what's your name Mr?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Sonic."

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Sonic." Cream smiled as she hugged him around the waist before running off to get some apples. There was an awkward silence between Sonic and the girl now.

"Um, nice girl." He smiled, referring to Cream.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "I'm Sally, have we met?" She asked, but Sonic shook his head.

"I've never been here before."

"Do you live in Campion's kingdom?"

"Who's that?"

"The king who ordered that!" She exclaimed and pointed to the hole.

"Why'd he do something like that?"

"Campion claims that our king did something terrible to him years ago."

"Did he?"

"No!"

"But if he didn't do it, can't the kings talk?"

"It's too late for that." Sally glared. "The only way to end the feud now is with force!"

"Seems kinda lame." Sonic frowned. Sally just stood there in shock. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Cream and Cheese laughing as they collected the red apples.

"I'd better make sure their OK." She smiled awkwardly before quickly running over to them. Sonic smiled as he watched them. His smile dropped, however, when he heard the town clock chime loudly. Bernadette would be waking up any minuet! He summoned all of his speed and dashed for the tunnel, hoping he wasn't too late...


	12. Run Away

**Chapter 12: Run Away**

Sonic made it back to his room with only a minuet to spare before Bernadette woke up. After dinner he went back up to his room to tell Chip about everything that had happened.

"You should see the village buddy, all the people, the castle, the food." He smiled as Chip happily listened. "But the best part was I met someone, the most coolest girl I've seen."

"And you've seen how many girls before?" Chip laughed, but Sonic didn't seem to hear him.

"She was kind and smart and-"

"So, what was her name?"

"Sally."

"Sally who?"

"I... I didn't asked." He admitted with a downcast look...

* * *

Princess Sally Acorn sighed in defeat as she entered the palace. She had been out looking for Sonic but he seemed to have just disappeared off the face of the earth.

As she walked down the halls the servants all bowed as she passed them.

She entered the throne room and saw her parents, King Maximillan and Queen Alicia, and her older brother, Prince Elias, waiting for her.

"Did you find the man how saved Cream?" King Maximillan asked as she approached. "I'd like to express my gratitude."

"I'm afraid not Daddy, the guards and I search the entire village." She replied.

"Could he be a spy for King Campion?" Queen Alicia asked.

"If he was why would he risk his safety to save Cream?" Elias argued.

"Your highness." One of the servants said bowed as he approached the royal family. "There were no sign of King Campion's horsemen."

"This crime cannot go unanswered!" The king exclaimed as he stood from his throne. "Tonight myself and Prince Elias will lead our own raiding party, be ready son."

"Of course Father." He bowed before leaving to prepare.

"Dad, when do you think this feud will end?" Sally asked him, Sonic's words still in her mind.

"When King Campion and his sons pay for all their deeds."

"But-"

"Daughter, don't worry yourself with these problems, focus on your future." He told her.

"Oh no, not this again." She groaned.

"I'm sorry darling, but your 16 now, it's time you took a husband, a prince." He said and pushed a scroll into her hands. "That's why your mother and I have organised a masked ball and invited nobles from almost all kingdoms."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

"Lower your voice honey." Alicia scolded.

"You guys can't be serious!"

"We are serious, and I promise you this daughter, if you don't pick a husband I will choose one for you." He glared.

Sally hissed at them before storming out of the throne room and to her bedroom...

* * *

That night all was quiet around the palace. The guards and servants were wandering around the palace, doing their jobs. As soon as the cost was clear Sally walked out her bedroom and to the edge of the balcony.

She was dressed in all black and had a large bag on her back. She had put all her essentials such as clothes, money, food and for some reason she had put in the invitation copy her father had given her.

Using a rope made out of her bed sheets, Sally easily made it down the side of the palace.

Once she made it to the ground she quickly hide behind some large barrels until the coast was clear. As soon as the palace guards were out of sight she ran to the stables.

Inside she ran over to one of the horses.

It was a beautiful mare with a light brown body with thin black stripes across her body. She also had a long, thick black mane and tail. This was Sally's horse Nicole.

Nicole whinnied when she saw her rider but a quick shush from Sally shut her up.

The princess grabbed the horse's purple saddle and mounted her. They slowly rode to the stable entrance to make sure they was no one around.

As soon as they were sure there were no guards around, Sally cracked the reins and the rode off into the night...


	13. I Know What I Want

**Chapter 13: I Know What I Want**

Sally sighed happily as she leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree. Nicole wasn't too far away. She grazing in the lust grass nearby next to a small, blue stream. The two of them had rode through the night and had stopped for a rest once the sun came up. She knew that her parents had probably noticed she had left by now and had sent out search parties so they couldn't stay in one place too long.

The red head sighed as she stood up and stretched.

"Come on Nicole, we better get moving." She said and started walking with the horse happily following her. Sally smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air. She loved the summer breeze in her hair and the open space. She wanted to be this free forever. Suddenly she stepped in some loose earth. She cried out as she rolled down the hill towards the base of the mountain.

Once she was done rolling, the princess sat up, thinking it was over.

But she was quickly proved wrong when the ground crumbled under her and she fell down a hole. She hit the ground with a loud thud. As Sally sat up she groaned at the sharp pain in her right side, knowing it was definitely badly bruised. She slowly stood up and was glad to see that nothing was broken. She looked around and saw that she was in a small cave.

She looked up and saw light coming in from a hole in the ceiling.

That was what she had fallen into. She could hear Nicole's frantic whines as she paced around the hole, worried about her rider.

"I'm alright Nicole, just wait there, I'll find another way out!" She called up and the noises stopped.

Sally started to look for another way out and was surprised to find a long, dark tunnel. It seemed like that was her only way out. The only problem was she couldn't see anything. It was then did she noticed one of the old torches on the wall. She lifted it off the wall and grabbed two stones and used them to help light the torch.

The fire was small and a bit weak but it had to do.

After taking one last look at the hole she took a deep breath and walked into the darkness...

* * *

Sally snarled in frustration as she almost walked into another dead end. She had been walking around those tunnels for what felt like hours and she kept walking into dead ends. If it wasn't an actual wall then it was the fact that the rest of the tunnel had caved in on itself. She had been wandering around so much that now she was actually lost in the darkness and that scared her.

As she turned to make a corner she screamed as a bat suddenly flew out the darkness.

It was inches away from her face, causing her to drop the torch as she tried to swat the bat away. Once the bat flew away Sally gasped when she saw that the impacted had caused the torch to go out, leaving her in the dark. Giving into despair, the teenage princess curled into a ball and shook, praying for a miracle.

She lifted her arms and gasped as she shot up.

She saw a faint, speck of light at the other end of the tunnel. Quickly getting to her feet, Sally quickly ran to the light. She tripped every once in a while over some rubble but thanked God when she reached the source of the light. She saw that it was another hole leading into a a room and there was a crud rope ladder dangling down.

Sally didn't know where the hole led to but it was bound to better than staying down in that tunnels.

She quickly grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up into the room. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of storage room because of all the junk lying around. She then saw a staircase leading upwards, but when she went to investigate she ground when she saw another dead end. Just as Sally was about to turn around and leave she suddenly cried out when the wall she had been facing seemed to come down and form some more stone stairs.

Before she could do anything, however, something red and green flew down the stairs and crashed into her...

* * *

Sonic laughed as he played another round of hide-and-go-seek with Chip. Bernadette had been out for most of the afternoon and Sonic couldn't wait until dinner. He was going to tell her about his trip to the village the other day so she would finally know that he was ready to leave the manor. As he dashed around the manor and the grounds outside he couldn't help but think of Sally.

He wanted to see her again and he hoped the next he saw her she could meet his mother too.

He suddenly skidded to a halt in front of the door to the tower when he heard something coming from the kitchen. It was the basement opening up.

"Oh Chip, you make this too easy." He chuckled to himself as he dashed to the kitchen.

There he saw the stairs had lowered and he could feel the smirk grow on his face. But as he quietly made his way down the stairs he froze in horror when he reached the bottom. He saw Chip sat on the floor with his head spinning, but that wasn't what worried Sonic. He saw Sally sat on the ground, rubbing her stomach where Chip had flown into.

When she saw him she gasped.

"Sonic?" She said and she slowly stood up.

"S-Sally? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously as Chip flew up and perched on his shoulders.

"I was out riding when I fell down a hole and into some tunnels, I walked around until I came across this place; where is here?" She asked as she tried to looked passed Sonic. Suddenly Chip flew up off Sonic's shoulder, ears twitching in all directs.

"Oh no!" He cried. "BERNADETTE ALERT! _**BERNADETTE ALERT!"**_

Sonic felt his stomach drop as he heard this. If his mother found Sally here who knows what she would do to the girl. His ears flattered against his head as he thought about what to do and he needed to think fast...

* * *

Bernadette smiled softly as she dismounted Mephiles and waited for him to turn about into a hedgehog again. He picked up her bags and they entered the manor doors. She was surprised to see that Sonic wasn't there to great her as always but she decided not to let it bother her. As Mephiles went to put the bags in the kitchen Bernadette waited for Sonic to come and welcome her home but his didn't.

She frowned for a second but smiled.

"Sonic!" She called. Not even a second later she heard something shatter from up in the tower. She frowned again and went to the door. It opened with a loud squeal and she made her made up the stairs with Mephiles following close behind.

"Sonic! What's going on up there?" She called when she was halfway up.

"One sec, Mom!" She heard him call back as there were scuffling sounds coming from his room.

"I have a big surprise!" Bernadette called up again with a smile.

"Uh… I do too!" He answered.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" She called back. When they reached the top, she opened the door and saw Sonic standing in the center of the room with Chip cowering on top of the closet. She looked around and saw a glass shattered on the floor.

"I went to the market today and they had all the ingredients to make chilidogs for dinner, you're favorite, surprise!" She smiled as they embraced.

"Mom, there's something I want to tell you." He said cautiously as they parted.

"Oh Sonic, you know I hate leaving you all alone." She sighed as she her cloak to Mephiles.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier, and -" Sonic said, remaining focused.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." She interrupted, somewhat impatient as she began to unpack her saddle bag full of items for the blue hedgehog. Mephiles suddenly looked at the closet.

"'Floating Lights', and, yes, I'm leading up to that." He corrected as he started to inch towards his closet, noticing Mephiles looking at it.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." She interrupted again in a sing-song tone.

"No, Mom, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." He grinned. He knew he had to say he had gone to the village, all by himself, and then he could go outside!

"Oh, I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just…" He said, not wanting to quarrel, but wanted his mother to stop talking and listen.

"Sonic, we're done talking about this." Bernadette said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me!" He begged as he stepped closer to the closet door when he saw Mephiles take a step forward. "I know what I'm-"

"Sonic." She warned the boy.

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded, determined to say what he had to say.

 _ **"ENOUGH OF THE LIGHTS, SONIC!"**_ Bernadette shouted with red, hot anger in her eyes. _**"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS MANOR! EVER!"**_

Bernadette stood in the center of the room, her fist clenched at her sides. Sonic flinched when she said this, dumbfounded. All at once, he realized it didn't matter what he said or did. There was no hope that his mother would ever let him go outside. Sonic would be trapped behind the giant wall of thorns for the rest of his life.

"Great." Bernadette groaned as she collapsed in a nearby chair. "Now I'm the bad guy."

Sonic turned and looked longingly out the opened window and then at his closet. Inside that closet was proof to his mother that he could handle himself in the outside world. Inside that closet was a girl he had met in the village he had went to, by himself!

"All I was going to say, Mom, is that I know what I want for my birthday now." He said as Mephiles walked over to stand next to his master, still keeping an eye on the closet.

"And what is that?" She asked wearily.

"New paint." Sonic answered hopefully. "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"That is a very long trip, Sonic, almost three days' time." She replied as she shook her head, trying to dissuade her son. But this time, everything was much different. This time, Sonic knew what he wanted, and knew exactly how he was going to get it.

"I just thought it was a better idea than... stars." He said as he caught himself before he said 'floating lights'. This was what Bernadette had wanted to hear. Her face brightened with a faint smile as she sighed. She stood up and walked over to the boy.

"You'll be all right on your own?" She asked gently.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." He replied as he gave his mother a hug, to which he received a hug and a kiss atop his head in reply...

* * *

Later that day Sonic packed as basket of food for his mother to eat on the journey, trying hard not to rush his movement. Walking out to the front of the manor, he handed her the basket before helping the hedgehog onto the black stallion.

"I'll be back in three days' time." Bernadette told her son before she picked up the reins. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." He replied with a crooked smile as he watched her use her magic to create an opening in the thick wall of thorns.

"I love you most." She smiled back as cracked the reins. Sonic waved to her as she rode off and the hole sealed up again. He waited until he was sure Bernadette was now in the forest beyond. Once he was sure she wasn't coming back he dashed back to the manor...


	14. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 14: The Journey Begins**

Things had been awkward when Sonic had come back into his room to let Sally know it was safe. She stepped out of the closet and honestly didn't know what to say to him. His mother's sudden outburst had shocked her.

"Um, if you want I can show you to the bathroom." He said, still staring at the ground. Sally wondered why he had said this but them she saw her reflection in his full length mirror. She was covered in dirt, her clothes were stained and torn and she had leaves and twigs sticking out her hair.

"Oh yeah, that would be great." She smiled nervously and followed him down the endless stairs. He showed her to the bathroom before walking down the hall and disappearing with Chip to give her some privacy...

* * *

Sonic sighed as he made himself and Sally some chilidogs since there were one of the few things he knew how to cook. The girl had been the the bathroom for half an hour and Sonic still didn't know what he was going to say to her. He sighed again as he doodled the floating lights on a small piece of paper.

"Hey, why don't ask her to take you to see the lights?" Chip smiled before taking a bite out of one of the chilidogs.

"What?" He frowned.

"You should ask Sally if she'll take you to see the floating lights."

"No."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to see them? This could be your chance!"

"I can't ask her!"

"Ask me what?" A voice suddenly asked. Sonic flinched and turned to see Sally standing into door way. She was dressed in only a bathroom. In her arms were her torn, dirty clothes. He looked at her and sighed.

"Do you know what these are?" He asked as he handed her the paper he was drawing on.

"You mean the lantern thing the kingdom of Norrerus does for the missing prince?" She asked as she examined the picture.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." He gasped softly before confidently presenting his deal to Sally. "Well, tomorrow night is my birthday and they'll light the sky with these 'lanterns'. I was hoping you'd take me to these lanterns and return me home safely."

"I... I don't know if I can, as you know my kingdom and theirs don't get one very well." She admitted, much to Sonic's dismay. Sonic felt his ears drop. He was so sure that this would have worked, that he was finally going to see the lanterns like he had always dreamed. Sally saw his dismay and felt bad. His situation sort of reminded her of her's.

He had a controlling parent, little to no freedom and she realized that her parents wouldn't think to look for her in Norrerus.

"Hey, maybe I can help you, but I'm going to need a disguise, like I said, our kingdoms don't get along." She said and he smiled. Sonic nodded before he suddenly picked her up and dashed to his mother's room. He set her down on the bed and started searching through the giant closet for something for her to wear.

He pulled out a purple bedlah and headscarf with gold shoes and gold accessories.

"My Mom got this and my clothes from a trip to Calour when I little." He explained as she looked over the clothes. "It's the only thing she has in your size, or close enough."

"It'll have to do." She sighed and Sonic left the room so she could change...

* * *

As Sally was getting changed Sonic was in the kitchen, packing for their trip. He gulped as he turned to the basement stairs as the tunnels under the basement were their only way out. This was it. He was going to see the lights and he was absolutely terrified. He may have left once before but that was just for a few hours and now he was going across the country with a woman he had only met once!

Sonic looked down at his compass pendant and stared.

He had been dreaming about the lights and running free all his life, and now, if he had the courage, he'd get that chance. Chip appeared on Sonic's shoulder with a few bits of candy his hand. He stuffed them into his mouth and gave his friend a thumbs-up for courage. This was his big day! They were finally leaving this boring manor!

Sonic giggled and felt more confident.

He really wished that Bernadette had agreed to take him before, but knew he would have to do this himself. He started packing his and Sally's stuff into two large travel bag when Sally entered the kitchen. Even though the head scarf covered all her face, with the exception of her eyes, he thought she looked beautiful.

"OK, let's get going." She said, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts. "If we want to get to Norrerus in time for the lanterns we better get going now."

"What? Oh, right." He chuckled nervously and pulled on the bag...

* * *

Sally grunted as she and Sonic climbed out of the hole. Nicole was still waiting for her by the hole. As Sally mounted her horse Sonic was almost bouncing around with excitement.

"I can't believe I did this!" He giggled as he danced in the sunlight. "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this!"

"Good for you." Sally grumbled as she started trotting down the hill to the trail. She just wanted to get to Norrerus where she could live free.

"Mom's gonna be so mad." He shook himself as he remembered how disappointed Bernadette would be if she found out his son had disobeyed her. "That's okay! What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

Chip just shrugged as he climbed into Sonic's bag and started munching on some chocolate...


	15. The Great Escape

**Chapter 15: The Great Escape**

Sally groaned as pulled Nicole up again. She had been trying to get to Norrerus but unfortunately Sonic kept stopping every five minuets. He was so worried about what his mother would think if she ever found out.

"Oh my gosh! This would kill her." The blue teen whimpered as they kept going, but quickly changed his mind as he started kicking at piles of leaves. "This is so fun!" The runaway princess groaned as Sonic then climbed a tree, Chip right behind him. But once they got midway up, Sonic slumped. "I am a horrible son. I'm going back to the manor." He said as he hopped down, but yet again changed his mind as he rolled down a green hill.

"I am never going back! Woo-hoo!"

Sally growled as she felt like head butting the tree next to her before they started moving again.

"I am a despicable hedgehog." He wailed as Chip patted his back with his little white hands. Sally actually considered leaving Sonic here and going herself as the hedgehog stood up again. They continued travelling for a while, and then Sonic remembered Bernadette. He collapsed against a nearby bolder and buried his head in his hands.

What was he doing?

How could he betray his mother's trust like this? Chip watched from nearby as Sally came over.

"Sonic, I know I'm only picking up bits and pieces like the overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff." She said softly as she sat next to him. "But I think your doing the right thing."

"You think?"

"Yes. You're way over-thinking this, trust me, why do you think I'm going to Norrerus?" She smiled. "My parents are always on my back, if I go to Norrerus they'll never find me and I'll finally be free."

"You really don't wanna go back to your home?" Sonic asked her. He knew he probably should go back to the manor and Bernadette, but he liked it outside. No one had tried to hurt him. Maybe Bernadette had just been wrong about some things. But before she could answer they turned when they heard the sound of thundering horseshoes in the distance.

Sonic quickly pulled up his scarf mask, thinking it was thugs coming to get him.

But Sally froze. She knew it was a guard patrol. She quickly grabbed Nicole's reins and lead her into some thick, tall bushes. Just as she had hidden the horse the guards burst from the tree line. The captain pulled up in front of the two teens and Sally prayed that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Kids, have you seen the princess or any Norrerus spies in this area?" He asked a very demanding tone.

"No sir." Sally quickly said with a fake accent. "We're just travelling perfume sellers from Calour and we better get back to or family."

"Very well then, but be alert kids, Norrerus scumbags could be around any corner." The captain warned before he and his men rode off and disappear into the distance. Once they were gone Sally, Sonic and Chip breathed out heavy sighs of relief.

"OK, that settles it. We need to get to Norrerus before any more guards show up." She glared at the boys. She reached into her bag and pulled out an old map of Mobius she and Sonic had found in the basement. She smiled and pointed at something on the map.

"There's a short cut not too far from here, and not only is it a shortcut we can get past anymore patrols."

"Cool, but where is it?" Sonic asked. He wasn't good at reading maps and he really didn't want to run into another patrol.

"Don't worry, we'll know it when we find it." She smiled as she mounted Nicole and rode off. Sonic shrugged and let Chip climb into his bag before dashing off after the girls. They were all unaware they were being watched...

* * *

After nearly ten minuets Sally pulled Nicole to a stop. She jumped off the horse's back and started looking for the opening to the shortcut. Sonic just stood there watching her, not sure what the shortcut looked like.

"Aha!" She suddenly exclaimed and tried to push a boulder way. When Sonic saw what she was trying to do he quickly ran to help her. Together they pushed the boulder away to reveal a tunnel underneath it.

"Great, more tunnels." Sonic groaned.

"It's the fastest way to get to Norrerus, unless you have a better idea." She challenged as she grabbed a travel lantern from her bag and lit it so they could see where they were going. Sonic just shrugged and he, Sally, Nicole and Chip made they were through the small tunnel...

* * *

Inside the tunnel walked quickly and silently through the cool and dark tunnel. There were actually many branches of the tunnel, but they all would lead to the same destination, eventually. They were moving swiftly now, but still had a long way to go. The only source of light was the golden glow from the lantern Sally had.

Finding the silence awkward, Sonic cleared his throat to catch Sally's attention.

"So Sal, where're you from?" He asked with his usual backstory.

"I already told you, I'm from Mobius with very controlling parents." She replied flatly, and then mumbled after a few second. "I am becoming interested in your story though."

"You are?" He blinked in surprise and worry.

"Yes, but here's my main question." She said quietly. "If you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide with fear and he faltered. Unknowingly, Sally had asked a question that was about his mother and his powers, the two things he wasn't happy to talk about. Chip glanced back at the blue hedgehog as they stopped. He wanted to know how he would reply.

"Uh." He chuckled nervously as he glanced at Chip. "Well..." A rock fell from the ceiling and the stones on the floor started to shake. "Uh, Sal?" Sonic asked nervously as he glanced back down the tunnel to see a glow of a torch come closer. "Sally..."

"Norrerus spies!" The captains's loud voice rang through the tunnel. He had gone back to make sure they got back to their family when he heard them talking about getting to Norrerus, now certain they were spies for King Campion.

"Run!" Sonic yelled as Sally quickly mounted Nicole and they ran like the wind. He blinked at the sudden sunlight as they came to the end of the tunnel. They were in a vast cavern dotted with huge stone pillars. Behind them, an old, rickety wooden dam held back a reservoir of water. They were standing at the edge of the outcrop of rock they were on, next to a rope ladder that would lead them down to their next leg of tunnel.

The palace guards raced out of the tunnel, panting heavily from their run, but still wearing angry expressions as they glared at the teens.

"What do we do?!" Chip cried as he hid in Sonic's bag. Sonic glared at the guards before he suddenly used a move he called a 'Spin Dash' at them. He curled into a ball and dashed right at them before bouncing back to his friends. Sally suddenly pushed him to the ground as a spear flew passed, hitting one of the old support beams of the dam.

He looked back at the pile of guards and saw the captain glaring at them as he stood up.

But before he could charge at them, however, the beam he had hit fell down and hit the ground between them. The teens cried out at the ground cracked and their side started sliding down the cliff side. Chip quickly jumped out of Sonic's bag and formed a protective, energy bubble around them. As soon as they hit the ground the bubble burst and they fell with a thud.

Sonic quickly picked Sally up bridal style and Chip gripped Nicole's mane and they bolted to a small cavern on the other side of the dam site.

Sonic quickly looked over his shoulder when he heard a cracking sound coming from the dam. Suddenly the dam burst, setting free a tidal wave of water that roared into the cavern. It quickly washed away the guards. As the flood waters closed in on the fleeing group, they smashed into a pillar of rock that began to fall.

Racing a full speed, they ran into the tunnel just before the pillar crashed down, an avalanche of rocks sealing the entrance.

Water leaked in to the chamber and rose rapidly as they all scrambled to the highest stop available. Sally quickly dove into the water to see if she could find an exit of some sort while Sonic and Chip tried to move some the rocks in the wall next to them, but to no avail. When Sally burst back out of the water she attempted to help them but cut her hand before diving down again.

When she resurfaced again she had a mournful look on her faces as the water rose to their waists.

"It's no use." She gasped as she steadied herself next to Sonic. "I can't see anything, it's pitch black down there."

Chip clung to Nicole as her cried softly. Sonic and Sally looked at one another helplessly. They all had come so far, and were going to drown in that dark, little cave.

"This is all my fault." Sonic sniffed dejectedly as the water rose higher. "She was right. I never should have done this. "I'm so... I'm so sorry, Sally."

Sonic crumbled as he began to sob, but couldn't help thinking of mother's warnings of the world outside the tower. And yet… Bernadette had been wrong about some things. Sally sighed. She wanted to explain to Sonic that she was the princess and if she hadn't run away then maybe none of this would of happened.

Right now she just wanted to be back home with her parents and her brother.

"Sonic, I have something to tell you." She said.

"I have something to tell you first." He sighed. He wanted to tell her about his powers. Even though he had only known her for few days he felt like he could trust her with his life.

"What is it?" She asked as the water rose to their shoulders.

"I have magical powers and if I concentrate I start to glow." Ryou blurted out with a faint chuckle.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have… magic fur that glows when I concentrate!" He said again as the excitement grew in his voice with realization. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate, which was hard with his fear of water. All of them inhaled a deep breath as the water closed over their heads. At first, it was dark. And then a gold glow lit up under the water.

"Whoa!" Sally couldn't stop his exclamation of surprise at seeing Sonic's fur shimmering with magic.

All eyes looked around the brightly lit cave and saw some of the water that was leaving threw some rocks. Swimming down to it, Sonic stayed close as Sally desperately pulled the rocks away. The magic started to fade, leaving them in blackness. Pushing with all her might, Sally felt her hand break through the rocks and touch air.

She began shoving at the rest of the rocks as hard as she could before they ran out of air.

With a large rush of water, the small group tumbled out into a river and clambered onto the riverbank, coughing and gasping for air. Lying face down or rolling onto their backs, they all took a few moments to breath.

"We made it." Chip panted softly.

"His glows." Sally said as she stifled as shriek, in shock about what he had just seen.

"We're alive." Sonic cheered joyfully, not hearing the chipmunk. "I'm alive!"

"I didn't see that coming." Sally whispered as she pulled off the soaked headscarf and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Sally?" Sonic asked as he stood up and copied Heba's motions of taking his soaked scarf and jacket off.

"He actually glows." Sally repeated as she turned to Chip, who nodded.

"Sally." He called again.

"Why does he glow?!" She practically shouted and the Gaia shrugged.

"Sally!"

"What?" She yelled back, a panicked look on her face. Sonic sighed in frustration as he rung out his neck scarf. Sally was freaked out by his powers, but her hand looked terrible and needed treatment.

"I don't just glow." He smiled. Chip smirked impishly as he glanced back up to the princess, a sly look in his eyes. He knew the teen was in for an even bigger surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded weakly...


	16. Camping

**Chapter 16: Camping**

Night had fallen by the time Sonic managed to get a fire going, to help them dry off. Now he sat on a nearby log with Sally sitting next to him. Chip was sitting on Nicole's back as the horse quietly napped nearby. Sally suddenly winced at the pressure on her wound as Sonic examined it.

"Sorry." the hedgehog cringed and let out a sigh, his eyes wide and begging. "Just don't... don't freak out."

Sally glanced down to her hand and then back to Sonic with a raised eyebrow as he gently gripped around it with both his hands. He still hadn't explained what he was going to do. Sonic sighed again and closed his eyes as he started the concentrate. His quills rose up as his blue fur lit up the night with a magical golden glow.

Chip was watching her calmly with a smile.

Sally watched in amazement as glow reached his hands around hers. Something was happening to her appendage, she could feel it. His hands were warm and soothing as they glowed around her injured one. Glancing back to Chip, Sally watched the flying creature nod with a soft smile on his face as he looked back to Sonic.

He knew what happened when his fur lit up, and knew that the chipmunk would know soon as well.

As Sonic opened his eyes, his fur stopped glowing and his eyes faded back to green. He looked to Sally with a small look of fear in his eyes. Confused, Sally pulled her hand from his and gasped. Her hand was completely healed. Sally suddenly found she was starting to breathe in and out rather quickly. This had never happened to her before.

This was definitely one of the freakiest moments of her life.

Opening her mouth, a scream started to burst out.

"Please don't freak out!" Sonic quickly begged. But the thing is, she was freaked out. After a few strangled gasps, and the pleading look on Sonic's face, she managed to get some small form of control over herself.

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out?" Sally talked rather quickly to hide her shock. "No, I'm just very interested in you and the magical qualities that you possess. How long have you been doing that exactly?"

"Forever, I guess." Sonic shrugged with a soft chuckle before he let out a small exhale.

He trusted Sally. It was time to tell his story.

"Mom says when I was a baby, people tried to take it for themselves, they even killed my father and my uncle to get me." He explained sadly. "My Mom didn't want me to be a puppet of someone's greed and we were always on the move 'cause if it."

Sally sat silently and listened.

"A gift like my power, it has to be protected." He continued with a smile to the Gaia one the horse's back. "That's why Mom never let me... That's why I never left and..." He sighed as he trailed off and looked away.

"You never left that tower." Sally finished softly. Understanding was visible in hers eyes. Since that was the life Sonic had ever know, it explained why he was so curious about the world around him. And it also clarified why he had such deep trust in his mother. That was the only person Sonic had ever met until a few days ago.

The revelation shocked Sally.

"And you're still going to go back?" She finally asked.

"No!" He firmly replied before his face twisted in confusion. "Yes. Ugh! It's complicated."

Sonic flopped his face into his hands while Chip flew over and curled up at his feet, one little hand touching his leg as a sign of comfort.

"So, uh, what did ya wanna tell me back in that cave Sal?" He quickly asked, trying to keep things from getting awkward between them around their makeshift campsite.

"Uh, yeah, it's no that important." She shrugged gruffly.

"Really?"

"Well it's nothing compared to yours." She giggled.

"I guess, but you won't tell anyone right?" He asked, slightly pleading.

"My lips are sealed." She smiled.

Suddenly Chip sneezed loudly and flew right into a tree nearby. That sent the two teens into some form of laughter. Sally giggled and Sonic made these 'I'm not going to laugh' noises in the back of his throat, but his shoulders shook from the laughter he was holding down. After the pair simmered down, they just stared at one another.

Clearing his throat and standing up, Sonic stretched.

"I'm going to get some more firewood." He said as he turned to enter the woods. Sally smiled as she watched blue hedgehog dash into the dark forest, out of range of the campfire light...

* * *

The sun rose over the little campsite the next morning, making things feel warm and sunny. Chip had used Nicole's long mane as a blanket to help keep out the nightly chill with Sally curled up against the horse's side. Sonic had declined any warmth offer and lay curled close to the fire. When he woke up he saw Sally reaching into her now dry travel bag.

Half of the stuff in their bags were useless thanks to the water but some had survived the flood.

She growled as she pulled out the now crumpled, faded map. It was completely unreadable now and they were now lost.

"Great, now we're stuck here!" She exclaimed angrily as she threw the map and other stuff to the floor.

"Sal, calm down." Sonic said and he stood up and stretched. "We can't be that far, I can just check my compass."

"Oh sure, check your compass when we have no idea which way we're going!"

"Trust me, this thing's got a way of knowing where I need to go."

"Yeah, I bet it's as magical as you, maybe we can just teleport there instead of walking." She mocked. While they were arguing Chip flew up above the treetops to see if there was anything they could use to get to Norrerus faster. He smiled and flew back down to the rowing teens.

"What's your problem Sal?!"

"You mean other than the fact we're lost, hungry and if anyone from here found out we're from Mobius we'd be killed on sight!"

"Maybe we wouldn't be lost if you hadn't made you take that stupid shortcut!"

"Well your the one who wanted to go see those boring lanterns, with your speed you could of been there and back by now!"

Before Sonic and Sally could argue anymore Chip suddenly formed a large green bubble between them, pushing them a few feet apart.

"Chip, what the heck?!" Sonic shouted.

"That." The Gaia huffed and pointed to something none of them couldn't see the night before due to the darkness. It was a tall tower of some sort, and bells were ringing in the distance. As Sonic picked up his bag and walked away from the group Sally glared at his back. The blue hedgehog ran over the crest of the last hill and stopped as he stared at the kingdom before him.

It was more beautiful than anything he could have imagined.

Bordered by a body of crystal-blue water, an elegant castle sparkled in the sun, flags flying form its many spires. A village of lovely stone and wood cottages and small bridges nestled at its base. When Sally saw it she was also impressed.

"Wow." He breathed out in a rush, and started to walk the bridge that connected the kingdom to the stretch of land they were on. As they walked the bridge, Sally wrapped her headscarf back around her head and Sonic pulled up his red neck scarf. As they got closer to the bridge Sally removed and hid anything with the Mobius crest on either her or Nicole...


	17. Kingdom Dance

**Chapter 17: Kingdom Dance**

By the time they had entered the village Sonic could hardly contain his excitement. People crowded the streets, talking, shopping, hanging out their laundry and busily doing other chores and errands. He could smell the delicious scent of cakes and bread baking. Up ahead, he saw beautiful fabrics and baskets hanging in market stalls.

Small purple flags with seven different colored gems hung across the bustling streets.

Everywhere Sonic looked, he saw the bustle of life and laughter. While this place certainly about his time i the village in Mobius, this place seemed much more festive. It was absolutely enchanting. He hurried forward, wanting to absorb it all. As he took another step forward, he suddenly jumped back to avoid getting run over by a cart, bumping into a woman carrying some bread and startled some geese as he scampered away from the woman.

Sally, Chip and Nicole were instantly at his side.

Sally laughed at him before she spotted a group of young teenage girls, who were doing each other's hair with bows and braids. Thinking it was fun, she went over to join in. They let her in and soon they were all laughed and giggled as they quickly set to work brushing, combing, and braiding… and braiding… and braiding… and braiding.

Sonic watched, with the occasional ducking and hiding to avoid being seen by palace guards.

While the neck-scarf/mask helped hide him, he couldn't help but feel a little back out from behind Nicole, Sonic had to keep his jaw from dropping. Sally's red hair had been elegantly braided and bundled down his neck to her shoulders. Many different colors of flowers had also been woven into the length of hair and added some spice to the princess.

"Thank you!" She gushed before putting her head scarf, careful not to ruin her hair. Sonic felt himself give a small smile. Sally looked gorgeous. Glancing to the side, he saw Chip giving him looks that were mischievous, like he knew what the hedgehog was thinking of.

"Ooh-la-la." He giggled as he nudged his best friend. Sonic just huffed...

* * *

Sonic wanted to see everything, try every piece of food and even try on some different clothes. Every time he stopped at one vendor stall, he would spot something else nearby and pull Sally after him as he went over to explore. Eventually, she stopped his frantic excitement by stating they needed to each lunch.

While she and Chip waited in line, Sonic kept glancing around.

He then spotted a mosaic of the kingdom's King and Queen cuddling with Shadow, Silver and the lost baby prince. The portrait was from just before the time the prince was stolen.

"What are you doing with those flowers?" A child's voice brought Sonic out of his thoughts and he turned to see two of girls who had braided Sally's hair with some more flowers in their hands with a young boy next to them.

"It's for the lost prince." One of the girls said to the boy as she placed a flower down under the mosaic with the other flowers and gifts.

"We honor him on the day of his birth and hope that one day he'll return to us." The other explained. The boy nodded as he and Sonic looked closely at the picture. The blue hedgehog was mesmerized by the king and queen and how similar they looked to him, like he and seen either that picture or something like it before.

As he studied the mosaic, some musicians passed by playing their instruments, distracting him...

* * *

When Sally finished paying for the food, she turned to see Sonic happily dancing to the music on the kingdom's emblem of the seven gems that had been paved into the street. He brought many other townspeople into the dance with him, young and old. He beckoned to Sally, who shook her head. He didn't dance.

But a sharp bump from Nicole pushed the princess into the dance.

She glared at the horse and Chip, who was laughing on his back. Once the dance was over, they ate lunch and went to get some dessert pastries to try. Sonic had never tasted anything so delicious, the sweet sugar melting on his tongue as he ate about half of them. A quick snort from Nicole had the teens hiding in an alley nearby as a patrol passed by.

Stopping a flag boy nearby, Sally purchased a flag for Sonic.

Sonic grinned and thanked the princess for the small gift at he held it up to compare the gems on his flag to the ones hanging above the streets. Spotting some chalk nearby, Sally asked permission from the people who owned it if she could use it. They agreed, stating that today they shared everything with everyone.

Grinning, Sally grabbed some chalk and took it to the stone ground.

She started to draw and when she was finished, she had a perfect copy of the seven colored gems on a purple background...

* * *

After, they stopped at a bookstore. While Sally had hundred of books in her life she wanted to see if Norrerus had anything better. She eagerly pulled one off the shelf and began reading, learning and experiencing new things as she hopped from book to book, wanting to learn it all. And Sonic was next to her the whole time, pulling books from the shelves, gathering them on the floor and sitting beside her as he tried to take it all in.

Once they managed to pull Sally away from the bookstore, Chip insisted they go to the tailors.

Once they were inside, they each tried on a new outfits. Sonic wore an amethyst shirt and black pants with calf high black boots. Sally wore a cream colored dress and a red ribbon around the waist red high heels. The outfits looked so nice they ended up buying them, but decided to wear the outfits they had put on that morning...

* * *

Finding their way back to the square, a town crier leapt up onto a podium.

"It's time, good people!" The man called out. "Gather around, yes come and gather around! Today we dance to celebrate our lost prince. It is a dance of hope, where partners start together, separate and return to one another. And one day, our prince will do the same for us and return!"

This time, Sally started the dance with Sonic since she wasn't interested in getting bumped into it again by Nicole. They twirled and danced over the emblem in the square, letting the music carry them and lift them as they moved fluently and gracefully. Sonic and Sally danced in time with the music. They started together, separated and danced with other partners, and then came together again.

The song ended just when Sally thought it couldn't get any more magical as her's and Sonic's eyes met, and locked.

Emerald green on baby blue.

"To the boats!" The town crier proclaimed as Sonic and Sally separated, each blushing...


	18. See The Light

**Chapter 18: See The Light**

The entire, wonderful day had passed, and now night was falling. It was time to release the lanterns. Sally guided Sonic into a gondola with Chip on his shoulder. As she pushed away from the docks, careful not to shake it too much because of Sonic's fear of water, she looked back at Nicole. The horse was too big to fit in the boat, so she would have to stay behind.

"Hey, Nicole!" She called as she tossed a bag of bright red apples to her horse.

She gave Nicole a smile and the horse relaxed again as she slowly nibbled at his treats. As they got further away from the dock, Sonic's curiosity grew.

"Where are we going?" The blue hedgehog asked as he looked to the runaway princess.

"Well, it's the best day of your life, right?" She asked as she gently took Chip off Sonic's shoulder and placed him gently on a rope coiled knob. "I figured that you should have a decent seat."

Sonic smiled in confusion but soon saw what Sally meant. She had rowed them out to the middle of the water surrounding the kingdom. It was the perfect view to watch the bright, beautiful lanterns float up into the night sky.

"And now, we sit and wait." She hummed as she laid the paddle down.

"Hmm." Sonic sighed worriedly.

"You okay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm terrified." He confessed, staring at the water.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out a window all my life, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky." He explained. "What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be." She replied with a smile.

"And what if it is?" He asked, feeling overwhelmed by it all. "What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part I guess." Sally replied as she returned her gaze back to the kingdom. "Whether it works out or not, you get to go find yourself a new dream."

Sonic hummed softly, feeling at peace...

* * *

Silver sighed as he walked down the seemingly endless hallways of the palace. He was dressed in his most formal clothes and their parents were waiting for both their sons. Where the heck was Shadow?! Silver looked in nearly every room he passed in his attempts to find his older brother. As continued walking he suddenly got an idea of where the older hedgehog might be.

He quickly ran down the hall and stopped when he came to the right door.

The nursery door. When their baby brother had been taken it hit Shadow hard, like it did everyone. But Shadow had made a promise to himself that he would protect his little brothers with his life. But he had failed. As the years passed and the baby was still missing the kind, loving older brother Silver knew started to turn into a brooding loner.

Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow could be arrogant and stubborn.

By under all that hard exterior Silver knew the truth. His brother was feeling guilty. He knew that even after King Campion had called off the search a few years after the baby was take Shadow would search for days and only stopped to sleep and eat. But now it seemed like the oldest had given up all hope of finding their brother.

Silver opened the door and saw Shadow sitting in the armchair, staring at the old, dusty crib in front of him.

The room was freezing and the albino hedgehog saw the two large glass doors that led to the balcony were wide open.

"Shadow, come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Silver said as he walked across the dark room and closed the glass doors.

"For what?" The ebony prince grumbled out, not taking his eyes off the crib.

"You know what." Silver glared as he violently pulled Shadow up from the chair. "It's time to release the lanterns, are you coming or not?"

"What's the point of this?!" Shadow shouted back. "Instead of letting some useless colored lanterns fly off into the night we should be out there actually looking for him! We should find that bastard who took him and make them pay!"

"Forget it!" Silver snarled as he pushed his brother away and let him fall to the ground with a thud. "Come find us when you stop being a jerk."

With that Silver left the room and slammed the door. Shadow hunched up as he felt his eyes sting with tears...

* * *

After getting himself cleaned up Shadow hurried to the balcony room where his family were. Once inside, he saw the king and queen were getting ready to launch the first seven lanterns and making sure that the other was presentable. As Sapphire adjusted her husband's royal medallion that hung around his neck, she raised her red eyes to see he had his head bowed and his eyes closed shut.

After the loss of Sonic, the queen had been unable to conceive or carry another child.

Knowing the feeling he was experiencing, the feeling that they and their two their sons experienced every year, the fear their youngest would never return to them, her faced dropped for a moment before she raised her hand to his face. Campion smiled briefly as he leaned into her touch, tears spilling from his gold eyes.

The queen offered a consoling smile as she whipped away the king's tear.

He held her hands for a brief moment before they stepped out onto the balcony where they had presented their children and had launched the first seven lanterns. Slowly, the four royals approached, each taking one lantern in their hands, and lifted them in to the sky at the same time. Holding each other close, they watched the lanterns rise into the night as many more lanterns in the courtyard were lit.

The light spread out the gate and down the streets, and down to the ships in the harbor.

Every person in the kingdom old enough lit a lantern to release into the sky that night, hoping that their lost prince would find his way home...

* * *

Back in the gondola, Sonic watched as Sally pick one of many flowers from her braided hair and gently placed it on the water with all the others she had put there. The reflection of seven lights in the water caught his attention and Sonic looked up. Excited, he jumped up and grabbed one of the high ends of the gondola, nearly rocking Sally and Chip right out of the boat.

He watched with baited breath as more and more lights rose up after the first seven.

The lights came from the streets, the courtyard, and the ships. Everyone was letting the lights they were holding fly. Hundreds upon thousands of floating lights filled the sky. Some lanterns were square shaped, and some were circles, but it was like you were floating in a sea of rainbows. Sonic sighed in content as he watched with dreamy eyes, realizing this was everything he dreamed of, and more.

Getting a feeling, he turned to see Sally was holding onto two lit lanterns in her hands.

One was emerald green and the other was light blue. She had gotten them in the village and hid them in the boat, waiting for this moment as a surprise for her friend. Sonic grinned at the gift as he sat back down. She hand him the blue one and she held onto the green. Sonic smiled and she smiled back. They both let them float into the sky among all the other lights, watching as the two seemed to dance with each other.

Sally kept smiling as she watched Sonic lift a lantern that was low to the water up into the sky.

His enthusiasm and way of seeing the world had brought her out of her anger with her parents. She just wanted to go home and tell them how sorry she was for running away. Sonic suddenly reached his hand out and gently took Sally's soft and smooth and into his. She didn't mind at all, she just blushed softly as she smiled back at the hedgehog who had captured her heart.

Sonic and Sally started to lean closer together and Chip blushed as he realized they were going to kiss!

Covering his eyes, Chip decided to give them a little privacy. Sonic brushed a loose bang back behind Sally's ear and cradled the back of her head. Their eyes slid shut as they leaned closer… and closer… and closer together...


	19. An Invitation

**Chapter 19: An Invitation**

Pushing any uneasy feelings he had aside, Sonic let his eyes slide close and slowly press his lips to Sally's soft ones. When he did, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Kissing Sally was the most wonderful thing he had ever done, and that was saying something since he had got huge thrills these passed few days.

But this was even better.

Sally smelled of a delightful sweet he had tried once called chocolate, and strawberries. Maybe it was what they had eaten earlier, but Sonic found he didn't mind at all. Any butterflies Sally had earlier went flying out the window. Who knew one kiss could calm your nerves? She sure hadn't, but really enjoyed kissing the man who smelled of the woods and peppermint.

The combination thrilled her.

When they finally pulled apart, Sally sighed and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder. The hedgehog didn't protest, but wrapped an arm around the princess' shoulders as he scanned the lake and the rest of the lanterns that were starting to fade from view...

* * *

It was almost sunrise when they finally arrived at the entrance of the tunnel that led to the manor. The two teens had been riding all night from Norrerus to Mobius, happily talking to each other.

"Thanks for this Sal, it meant a lot to me." Sonic said as they stood next to the hole.

"No problem." She smiled as she shifted nervously in her shoes.

"You OK Sal?" He asked her.

"I... I was wondering if... well, uh, here." She said and handed him a small, slightly water damaged, scroll. He carefully unrolled it and gasped.

"'You are cordially invited to the masked ball in honor of Princess Acorn's birthday'." He read out loud and smiled at Sally.

"It's tonight." She said. "I would of given it to you sooner but... you know."

"You gotta be very important if ya invited to the princess' party." Sonic replied. That was one of the many things Sally loved about Sonic. He didn't even know she was the princess. He loved her for her, not her royal status.

"So, can you come?" She asked eagerly.

"I'd love to Sal, but Mom's coming home this afternoon, I might not be able to get away." He admitted sadly but perked up a bit. "I've never been to a masked ball, what's it like?"

"You could always see for yourself." She replied hopefully and Sonic sighed.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Alright, I guess I'll be able to recognize you behind a mask." She smirked.

"Oh really?" He smirked back.

"Your compass pendant." She smiled and pointed to it hanging from his neck. "It's a great giveaway."

They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss...

* * *

When Bernadette returned that afternoon she was so happy to be home. She had brought Sonic's birthday present with her as well as a few other gifts for the teenager. When she arrived she saw that Sonic looked exhausted.

"Oh honey, did you not get any sleep last night?" She frowned as the happily embraced.

"Well, not as much as I normal do." He chuckled nervously.

"Sonic, I leave for a few days and you still act like a child, you're sixteen now and it's time you started taking better care of yourself." She scolded lightly as she unpacked all of his gifts. Sonic just smiled and glanced at his pillow with the invitation under it...

* * *

King Acorn sighed as he and his son walked around the palace courtyard. Sally had returned home that morning and her parents had been overjoyed. But while they may have been happy to see she was alright they punished her for running away. For the next month she was confided in the palace. The king and queen had also told her that the ball was also still going to happen whether she like it or not.

They were shocked, however, to find she was excited about it now.

To the old king it was very strange indeed.

"Father, I've been thinking about this ball for Sally." Elias suddenly said, dragging his father from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I would like permission to invite King Campion."

"What?!" Maximillan exclaimed angrily as he stood walking. "Are you mad Prince Elias?!"

"Maybe, but lately I've been thinking, this feud has gone on for as long as I can remember, friends and families have been separated!" He argued.

"Elias, King Campion is our sworn enemy." The king said as he continued walking.

"And it will always be that way unless we try to change it, someone has to make the first move to forgive."

"No!" The king exclaimed firmly. "Impossible; when you're older you will understand." He said before leaving his son alone in the courtyard...


	20. Party Clothes

**Chapter 20: Party Clothes**

That night Sonic was frantically looking for something nice to wear in his closet. He had decided to leave the manor to go to the party, and he was never coming back. He loved Bernadette but after his taste of freedom he wanted more.

"I've got nothing for a masked ball." He sighed in defeat as he fell onto his bed. Chip hummed in thought before quickly he flew into the closet and dragged out some old clothes. It was a torn, white shirt with stained pants and a moth eaten coat.

"Thanks buddy, but I don't think that'll work." Sonic said when he saw the clothes.

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." The small creature smiled and he watched as Sonic pulled the ruined clothes on. Once they were on Chip closed his eyes and Sonic gasped when he saw his friend's hands start to glow bright green. Chip opened his eyes and started to rub his hands over the clothes. Sonic stood perfectly still and watched in shock as the clothes and himself were swallowed by a blinding green light.

As they light faded the hedgehog turned to the mirror and gasped.

Instead of old, tatty clothes he was wearing a simple black suit and bow tie.

"What do you think?" Chip smiled.

"It's great!" He replied as he turned so he could see more of it in the mirror, but then he started to frown. "But... it's seems to simple." He added cautiously, hoping he hadn't offended his friend.

"Then sit back and let me make another one!" The Gaia exclaimed happily before quickly repeating the process. This time Sonic was dressed in a purple jacket, pants and an orange shirt with a green tie. On his head was a purple top hat and he was holding a gentleman's cane.

"Whoa." He breathed when he looked in the mirror. "It's... a bit much."

Chip frowned again as he hummed in thought. He really started to concentrate as he started to make another outfit. This time, however, he started forming layers upon layers of magic around his friend. Soon the entire room was a beacon of green light. Sonic took and deep breath and turned to the mirror to see what Chip had created.

He gasped.

He had a baby blue ascot at his chin, a coat of light grey satin with matching breeches and black boots that were up to the thigh. Under the grey coat he had a white, long sleeved shirt. At the end of his coat sleeves were dark grey, glittering vine designs with curled up to his elbows, they reminded Sonic of the wall of thorns outside his tower window.

His compass pendant hung from his neck.

"This is the one." He smiled as he kept looking himself over, unable to get over how great the clothes were.

"You look very handsome, Sonic." Chip smiled as he admired his handiwork. Suddenly the shutter doors burst open and released a powerful gust of wind into the room. Sonic and Chip gasped as the wind blew out all the candles in the room, plunging them into darkness. After a minuet or two Sonic had managed to close the shutters and re-light all the candles.

Unbeknownst to either of them was that the invitation that was sitting on his night stand was gone...

* * *

Bernadette sighed happily as she sat in front of her large mirror in her room with her makeup on the table. She was happy to be home with her son and all she wanted was to relax in her bed again. Suddenly Mephiles burst into the room, causing her to drop her perfume bottle, shattering it.

"Mephiles! What's the meaning of this?!" She snarled angrily as the shadow bowed before her and held up a small scroll. It was Sonic's invitation to the masked ball.

"Forgive me mistress, but I found this in Sonic's room, it seems the boy has found away passed the wall of thorns." He replied.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ She screamed in fear and anger. _**"HOW?!"**_

"He found the secret tunnels down below the hidden basement, but that's not the worst of it."

Bernadette glared at him before unrolling the scroll and reading it. She only read the first few lines before she sat up and launched as bolt of magic and the table in front of her, reducing it to ashes.

 _ **"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?! AFTER ALL I'VE PLANNED?!"**_ She shouted as she paced around the room. _**"I REFUSE TO LET A COUPLE OF LOVE SICK CHILDREN RUIN EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR!"**_

"What is your wish, my lady?" Mephiles asked coldly.

"Pain and anguish." She grinned, revealing her pointed teeth. "And perhaps a new accessory."...


	21. Imprisoned

**Chapter 21: Imprisoned**

Sonic just couldn't over how great his new outfit. Chip had really out done himself with this outfit. He walked over to his night stand to get the invitation but was shocked to find it missing. He looked all around the room but couldn't find it.

"Hey Chip, has you seen that party invite Sally gave me?" He called, still looking for the small scroll.

"No I haven't, but I've got a surprise for you."." Chip replied as he flew down from the dark rafters of the towers with a smile on his little face and his hands behind his back. Sonic arched an eyebrow and the Gaia hovered in front of him. Chip smiled and pulled out a masquerade mask. Sonic gasped as he gently took the mask from his magical friend.

It was light silver with a black rim and royal blue circles around the eye holes.

"You made this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, you can't go to a masked ball without a mask." He smiled and they chuckled softly. Suddenly the door burst open with a boom and they gasped as Bernadette and Mephiles walked in. Chip had been so busy helping Sonic get ready for the ball that he hadn't been listening of the witch. Sonic gulped and hid the mask behind him, but he didn't know how he was going to explain the clothes.

"My, my, don't you look very lovely in your best party clothes Sonic." Bernadette sneered calmly as she slowly circled the blue teen like a predator circling it prey.

"Party clothes?" He chuckled nervously. "What do you mean by that."

"Don't you dare try and lie to me boy!" She snarled in a voice that shock Sonic to his core. She took a deep breath to calm herself before pulling out the scroll from her long sleeves. Sonic was about to ask where she got it from when he noticed Mephiles. Even though the shadow didn't have an actual mouth Sonic could feel the smug smirk on his face.

He sent the servant a hate filled stare. But he just stood there, silent as ever.

"You may look nice, but it's just your necklace, it doesn't go with your outfit." She said. Before anyone could blink, Bernadette shot a blast at Sonic, carefully and quickly slicing the rope that held the compass. Sonic gasped when he saw it fall to the floor with a faint thud. He was about to pick it before Mephiles pushed him back.

"Now, now Sonic." She scolded as she picked up the treasured pendant. "It's just a simple compass." She smiled as she walked over to her servant and carefully retied the compass around his neck.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sonic shouted desperately. "I still don't understand!"

"Of course you wouldn't, you're just a child who has no idea of the dangers of the world! The world is dark and selfish and cruel!"

"You're wrong about the world!"

"You'll see that I'm right sooner or later." She huffed as she and Mephiles walked towards the door. But just before she was about to leave she suddenly whipped around and shot magic at Sonic. The hedgehog gasped when he found his wrists and ankles suddenly locked in shackles and chained to the wall behind him.

Chip gasped and flew to help his friend.

Bernadette saw this and quickly shot at him as well. Chip came to a halt when he found himself trapped in a small, bird-like cage on the ground.

"I'll deal with you when I return." She glared down at the boy before an evil smirk curled on her face. "But right now I'm planning a little dance with your little friend."

"No." He gasped as his struggling increased. "No!"

"You wanted me to be the bad guy, then fine, now I'm the bad guy." She snarled before slamming the tower door shut and locking it...

* * *

At the Mobius palace, hundreds of carriages were gathered outside for Princess Sally's masked ball. As hundreds of nobles fulled the ballroom, the chipmunk had her eye out for one person in particular. Sally herself was wearing a glittering, lilac ball gown with her hair up and her crown on.

"Sister, why are you not dancing?" Her brother, Elias asked as he stood next to her. Their parents were busy welcome all the guests and he saw her standing alone in the corner.

"I'm... waiting for someone." She replied nervously.

"What makes this boy so special?" He grinned.

"Well, he likes me and not my crown, he doesn't even know I'm the princess." She chuckled.

"I'd love to meet him." He smiled before walking away, leaving her alone in the corner once again...


	22. Dance With The Devil

**Chapter 22: Dance With The Devil**

As the party progressed a black carriage pulled up outside the steps. The servant bowed as he was handed the person's invite and watched as he walked up the stairs to the ballroom. The guest was a hedgehog in a black tux and a black comedy mask. He started walking around the crowded ballroom, looking for something.

As Sally talked to the guest she thought she saw something.

It was Sonic's compass pendant. She tried to walk towards the hedgehog but there were too many people. She noticed that his fur seemed darker but she just shrugged it off, thinking it was either the lighting or her imagination. He seemed to be looking for her but he had his back to her.

"Sonic!" Sally called.

She saw him turn slightly and give her a glance before walking into the crowd. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before she managed to finally push through the crowd. She looked around and saw him walking out of the ballroom to the castle gardens. He gave her another glance before walking off into the hedge maze.

"Wait!" She called as she chased after him. "Where are we going!"

They playfully chased each other around the maze for a good five minuets. Sally laughed softly at their little game. Sometimes she would find him leaning against one of the corners of the hedges, waiting for her. When he would see her he would give her a small wave before dashing off again. They finally came to a stop in the center of the maze, in front of the small, dark gazebo.

"So, the masked man finally stops?" She giggled, slightly out of breath.

But nothing could prepare her for what happened next. The figure stood in front of her started to laugh. But this wasn't a normal laugh, it was much more sinister and demonic. She watched in horror as he suddenly turned jet black and reformed. She recognized him as Mephiles the Dark. But before the princess could say or do anything, something started laughing from the shadows of the gazebo.

She watched as Bernadette stepped into the light and stood next to her servant.

"What's the matter, Princess?" She mocked. "Does my servant not please you?"

"I-I don't understand, I though he was-

"Sonic? Yes, so I gather; unfortunately he's not coming." She laughed before snapping the compass from Mephiles' neck and tossing it to the ground in front of the chipmunk.

"Why are you here?!" Sally glared, getting over her shock.

"I'm here to make sure you don't meddle with my plans!" She shouted before launching a blast of magic at the princess.

Sally quickly ducked out of the way as the blast burnt a hole into the hedge wall behind her. Bernadette growled in frustration as she shot another blast but the princess dodge it yet again. Sally quickly took off into the maze with the witch and the shadow hot of her tail...

* * *

Sonic grunted angrily as he kept pulling against the heavy shackles that chained him to the wall. His wrists were raw from his struggling but he wouldn't let that stop him. He had to save Sally.

"Sonic! Stop!" Chip called when he saw his friend hurting himself.

"I can't! I need to get to Sally!"

"You won't be helping anyone if you tire yourself like this!" Chip cried. Sonic let out a strangled cry as he stopped struggling and took a few steps back before slumping against the cold wall. He slid down the the floor and curled into a ball.

"Sonic?" Chip whimpered.

The blue hedgehog gritted his teeth as his hands gripped his peach arms tightly. He could feel the salty tears burning his eyes but he didn't care. Because of him Bernadette was going to seriously hurt Sally, or worse. Chip suddenly gasped when he saw Sonic start to change into his golden form, but the hedgehog seemed oblivious to it.

But what shocked the Gaia the most was when his friend started floating.

"Uh... Sonic?" He gulped.

"It's all my fault." He sobbed, not hearing his friend's frightened calls. "If I hadn't gone into that stupid tunnel none of this would of happened!"

Suddenly the floating hedgehog lunged to the ground with his fists clenched tightly. He hit the ground with shattering force. The force of the hit sent a powerful shock wave through the room. Both Sonic and Chip gasped as their bonds suddenly turned to gold before disappearing into dust.

"W-What just happened." Sonic whimpered fearfully as he powered down.

"I don't know, but you were floating and stuff." Chip replied as he flew over to his friend. Sonic quickly dashed over to the door but it was locked. He ran over to the window and saw the long drop.

"Quick Chip, how was I floating?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you kept saying how it was your fault that Sally was gonna get hurt and stuff." He thought.

Sonic looked at his friend before looking down out the window. He took a deep breath before he stepped onto the edge. Chip watched in horror as he friend leaned forward and fell out the window to his death! As he fell Sonic closed his eyes and thought about Chip, Sally and all the incredible things that had happened to him over the past few days.

He thought about how it felt when he and Sally kissed for the first time...


	23. The Truth

**Chapter 23: The Truth**

Sally sighed in relief when she finally made it out of the maze. But her relief was she saw Mephiles following close behind her. The shadow had left his mistress wandering the maze to chase the quickly pulled a sword off one of the knight statues lining the wall. Mephiles laughed as he extended his arms and reach for her.

She growled as she raised the sharp sword and stabbed the first arm that came close to her.

Mephiles howled in pain as he curled in on himself like a wounded spider. Sally quickly ran into the castle to warn her family and the guests...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front gates of the palace, two guards stood still, bored out of their minds. They wanted to be in the palace for the party but instead they had been stationed there in the cold. They suddenly cried out when something grabbed them and dragged them into the bushes. They were tied up and watched in horror as a dozen of armed men stormed through the gates and up to the palace.

Back in the ball room, King Acorn and his wife were happily talking among their guests.

He had noticed Sally had left the party a while ago but decided to leave it be; she probably just need a breather. He suddenly noticed a large group of men enter the ballroom.

"Campion?!" He snarled when he saw the armored king and his men. "Guards! GUARDS!" He called as the guests quickly fled the ballroom in fear of the impending battle.

"Save your breath Acorn!" Campion snarled before pulling out his sword. Maximillan did the same and the two kings engaged in combat. When Prince Elias saw what was happening he drew his own sword and rushed to his father's aid. But he suddenly found the path blocked by Campion's sons, Shadow and Silver.

Soon it was son vs. sons and king vs. king.

When Sally made it to the ballroom she was horrified when she saw Norrerus soldiers had invaded her home and were attacking her family. She raised her sword and ran to her brother's aid. She and Silver locked swords...

* * *

Bernadette growled as she made her way to the ballroom. After blasting her way out of the maze she found a badly injured Mephiles outside. After using her magic to heal him she made promise to teach him a painfully lesson. But when they arrived at the ballroom entrance she was shocked to see the Norrerus royal family fighting with the Acorns.

Getting over her shock, Bernadette smiled as she sent a blast at the royals, forcing their swords out their hands.

All six at them looked at her in confusion and shock.

"So, we meet again your majesty." She hissed as she stepped further into the ballroom.

"Bernadette? Is that you?" Maximillan asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to clean up some lose ends." She sneered.

"You know her? Who is she?" Sally asked her father in disbelief. She couldn't get over the fact that her father would know that foul witch.

"I knew her once, long ago." He replied. "Her and her family were good friends of mine, her brother-in-law Charles and husband Jules were part of my royal guard."

"Yes we were." She confirmed. "And how did you repay us? By destroying my family for a bunch of gems?!"

"What do you mean destroyed? Jules and Charles are... gone?" King Acorn gasped.

"Yes, and for that you will both pay once again!" She cried before blasting the kings to the ground.

"Pay again? What are you talking about?" King Campion grunted in pain as their children helped them back up.

"Let me ask you Acorn, you hate this man, why?"

"He attack my kingdom without cause!" Maximillan glared at Campion.

"You stole my son!" Campion shouted back.

"NO! For the thousandth time I never took your youngest son!"

"No, I did." Bernadette cackled.

"What?" Campion whispered as they turned back to the witch once again.

"Thanks to you I not only lost my husband and brother-in-law, I lost my unborn child." She glared. "You deserved to know what it felt like."

"You took Sonic?" Campion hissed, his anger rising. "Where is he?! _**TELL ME YOU FOUL, CONNIVING WITCH!"**_

"What does it matter?" She smirked before blasting him to the ground again. "You'll never see him again!" She cackled. Shadow was ready to charge her but Silver held him back. They looked at their father, who was still on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"My beautiful, baby boy." He whimpered quietly. Sally suddenly ran up to him and helped him up.

"I've seen him." She said quietly.

"Where?" Campion asked, grabbing her shoulders desperately. "When?"

"Now do you see the consequences of your actions!" Bernadette exclaimed angrily. "If had just left everything alone then my family would be here, I could feel Jules' arms around me as I held my baby!"

"If they were here now they'd be disgusted with you Bernadette!" Maximilian snarled, enraging her even more."

"I'm finished with you, all of you!" She shouted as she raised her hand, ready to deliver the final blow to her enemies.

 _ **"NO!"**_

Bernadette gasped and turned around to the entrance. She was shocked to see Sonic standing there with a face of fury. He had heard every word, including her confession.

"But that's not possible!" She gulped, trying to figure out how he had escaped from the tower. While she was distracted Sally quickly grabbed one of the discarded swords off the ground and charged at the purple hedgehog. But Mephiles saw her. He quickly shot a blast at her. It hit her in the side and sent her sliding to Sonic's feet.

The sword shot into the air and accidentally sliced through the rope holding up a chandelier.

Mephiles cried out at the burning chandelier fell on him. The growing fire cut the ballroom in. Bernadette, Sonic, Chip and Sally on one side and the princes and kings on the other. The witch glared at them before advancing. Sonic quickly picked Sally up bridal style as Chip clung to his shoulder tightly. Once he had a good grip on the barely conscious princess he dashed out the castle with Bernadette following him...


	24. The Final Battle

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle**

Sonic gasped as he dodge yet another magic blast from the woman he once called 'Mother'. He had been running around the castle grounds with an unconscious Sally in his arms for a while now and he was getting tired. His shoes suddenly screeched to a stop when a blast hit the ground in front of him, blocked his path.

He turned around to make an escape, only to see a furious Bernadette glaring down at them.

She finally had them trapped and she wasn't planning on letting them go. He carefully placed Sally on the ground behind him before turning to face the evil witch.

"What's wrong _'Mother'_?" He growled, fists clenched.

"You have to understand Sonic, everything that I did was to protect you." She replied just as cold as her son, a tone she didn't use very often around the younger hedgehog. Sonic snarled as he viewed Bernadette with a new feeling. Disgust.

"Because of you I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power when I should have been hiding... from you! When I've beaten you I'll go back to my **real** family and be with Sally!" He shouted as his fists started the glow with magic. Bernadette was getting frustrated with this.

"What do you think is going to happen afterwards?" She asked sharply. "King Campion doesn't know you like I do, it'll be like living with a stranger, and after everything that's happened between the kingdoms do you really think King Acorn will let you near his precious daughter?!"

"I don't care! I love her!" He shouted. Suddenly Sally started to stir. Sonic gasped as he turned and knelt down to make sure she was alright. Bernadette could tell that he was upset. She quickly moved closer to make the most out of this opportunity. She could still get Sonic to listen to her.

"I know you think you do, dear." The purple hedgehog said in her most soothing, silkiest voice. "Now listen to me. All of this is as it should be." She reached her hand out to pat Sonic's head, as if he was a small child. Sonic saw the motion and his hand grabbed Bernadette's firmly by the wrist.

"No! You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me. I am not stupid and I will never let you hurt anyone again!" He snapped firmly as he prevented her from getting out of his grip. Sonic suddenly, accidentally, changed into his golden form and flooded the courtyard with a blinding light. When Chip's eyes recovered he gasped when he saw his friends and Bernadette were gone...

* * *

After the light vanished, Bernadette gasped when she saw they were all back in the tower. Sonic violently twisted Bernadette's arm and shoved her away from him, hard. She panted as she looked from the ground to the teenager she had raised in shock. Sonic only glared before he turned and defiantly walked towards Sally, who lay by the window.

She glared at him as he walked away.

She had given him the chance to go back to the way things used to be. Sonic suddenly cried out in pain as a blast of magic threw him into the wall. He turned his head to see Bernadette standing over him. He quickly fired out her and blasted her to the other side of the room. He fired at her again but she dodged the attack.

They both suddenly shot beams of magic at each other at the same time.

Both hedgehogs grunted as they tried to over power the other. Bernadette started to grow a nasty smile as Sonic began to tire himself out, still not use to using magic. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. As soon as she was distracted Sonic blasted her back into the wall with all his might. When the dust settled Sonic saw Sally standing over Bernadette with a candle holder in her hands.

They smiled and ran into each other's arms.

As they hugged each other Bernadette slow stood up. She glared when she saw the two teens having their moment. She quietly took aim, ready to blast them through the wall. Even though Sonic had his back to her, Sally saw what she was doing. The princess gasped and pushed Sonic to the ground the second Bernadette fired at them.

She cried out as she was blasted out of the wall of the tower, falling to her death.

"NO!" Sonic screamed as he jumped down after her, not thinking twice. Bernadette gasped as she rose up on shaky legs and walked over to the hole. She looked down to see what had happened to the boy she raised. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw him. Sonic was in his golden form with Sally in his arms.

But what shocked her was the fact he was floating!

She backed up in fear as he floated back up to the hole and stepped back into the tower. He placed Sally on the ground and stepped over her as he walked towards the witch.

 _ **"That Is It!"**_ He shouted. Bernadette shook in terror. His voice was much different then before. It was more deeper and a bit demonic. His amber eyes suddenly faded until they were just white. This just scared her more.

She quickly shot a blast at him, but he just battered it away effortlessly. He raised his hands as they started to glow with magic. He narrowed his eyes as he aimed at her. She tried to move but her body was frozen solid.

 _ **"I Cast This Spell Out To Protect; While Upon Your Deeds You Shall Reflect. You've Failed This World To Overwhelm And Are Cast Into The Mirror Realm!"** _He shouted as he blasted her with his magic. She screamed as she was pushed into the full length mirror behind her. It seemed like she was sucked into the reflective glass.

Sonic almost collapsed in exhaustion as he powered down.

He looked up and gasped when he saw the glowing mirror. He gasped as the mirror started to crack. The mirror suddenly exploded and the blast blew him out the hole. Sonic only just managed to grab the side of the hole. He panted as he took a second to catch his breath before pulling himself back up into the tower.

He looked up and saw that the mirror fell over onto its side and shattered, the broken shards scattered all over the floor.

"Sally!" He cried when he saw her lying motionless on the ground. He ran up and knelt down next to her. He felt for a pulse and leaned in to listen for a breath, but their was nothing. "No, no, no, no, no, Sally, look at me, look at me. I'm right here. Don't go. Stay with me Sally." He pleaded. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest as he turned golden.

He placed his hand on her scorched, slightly bleeding abdomen.

He pushed down hard as he tried to heal her. The wound healed but Sally showed no signs of life. Holding back the tears, Sonic cradled Sally's face in his hands. He realized that even though he could heal the sick and injured he couldn't revive the dead. He whimpered before singing brokenly.

 _ **Constant as the stars above**_  
 _ **Always know that you are loved**_  
 _ **And my love shining in you**_  
 _ **Will help you make your dreams come true**_  
 _ **Will help your dreams come true**_

He lowered his head so he was resting his forehead against Sally's. Distraught, Sonic couldn't hold back his grief and began to cry. He wept, cradling Sally's limp body as a single tear fell from his eye and onto her cheek. The tear on Sally's face disappeared into her skin, a gold glow shining briefly. The glow faded, but didn't disappear as it traveled down her face, neck, chest and abdomen.

A bright golden glow caught Sonic's attention threw his closed eyelids.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a gold tendrils sprouting gracefully into the air from Sally's wounded abdomen. The tendrils winded high into the air, filling the entire room. A large, multi-colored light grew from the wound before fading with the tendrils in the room, leaving only white light. Sonic reached to touch the light, but it faded as well.

Not knowing what happened, and hoping it was a miracle, he looked anxiously at Sally's face.

The princess stirred, and opened her blue eyes.

"Sonic?" She asked, her vision slightly blurry.

"Sally?" He asked hopefully.

"Would you like to dance?" She grinned as she felt her strength returning.

"Sally!" Sonic laughed as he flung his arms around the princess, crying in happiness. She happily accepted the embrace as she pushed them up into a sitting position. Pulling apart, the two smiled at each other as the sun broke through the dark clouds. Sonic suddenly leaned forward and kissed the red-headed chipmunk.

She moaned in happiness and allowed the hedgehog's tongue into her mouth, shivering as it mapped out ever little nook and cranny.

Sonic savored the taste of strawberries and sweet chocolate that was Sally. When the two finally separated for a moment, they smiled at each other before kissing again. As they parted again, Sally suddenly gasped and quickly grabbed his left arm. Sonic looked and saw a large mirror shard embedded into his upper arm.

She carefully pulled the shard out of his arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

She then ripped the bottom of her dress and tightly tied it around the wound as a bandage. Sonic saw the sad look on her face and quickly pulled her into a loving hug...


	25. Happy Reunion

**Chapter 25: Happy Reunion**

Back at the Mobius palace the two kings and the three princes were still putting out the fire. After almost flooding the entire ballroom the large fire was finally put out. Elias suddenly gasped when he remembered his sister. The Mobius prince quickly ran in the direction Sonic and Sally had gone to escape from Bernadette.

But just as he reached the entrance he saw Sonic and Sally walking to the ballroom, hand in hand.

When Sally saw her brother she let go of Sonic's hand and ran into his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked as her mother and father joined in the hug.

"We are now." Elias replied. As they shared their family moment, Sonic smiled at them. King Campion couldn't help but stare at the blue hedgehog from across the room with his two other sons.

"Sonic?" He whispered in a mix of shock and joy.

"Dad?" Sonic gasped as he slowly made his way over to his long-lost father. Campion smiled widely as he pulled his youngest into a tight embrace. He could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"I-I thought you were gone forever." He sobbed slightly.

"All those years, I thought I was alone." Sonic admitted as they parted slightly to look at each other.

"Your brothers, your mother and I have never stopped thinking about you." He smiled as he ran his hand through his boy's quills. "Our love is as constant as the stars above."

Sonic smiled before he glanced over his father's shoulders and saw his brothers. Sonic stepped forward a few paces, away from Campion, staring. Shadow ventured forward as he looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes. He approached with wide eyes before they stopped in front of each other. Touching his face, a smiled broke through on the older hedgehog's face.

Sliver's eyes widened when he saw Shadow smile.

He hadn't seen the ebony hedgehog smile like that in years. Silver looked closely and he thought he could see tears in Shadow's crimson eyes. In his heart, Shadow knew this teenager in front of him was his baby brother. Sonic smiled back, each letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Unable to hold himself back, Shadow quickly drew Sonic into his arms, holding him tight as he felt years of heartache melt away in that one instant.

"Little brother." He whispered as tears started to run down his cheeks. "Oh, Sonic."

Sonic cried into his oldest brother's shoulder. He peaked over the ebony shoulder to see Silver. The ivory hedgehog smiled and years seemed to melt off of his face as his amber eyes brightened. Circling around to the other side, he embraced his brothers. The boys sank to their knees as the love they felt overwhelmed them and filled their hearts.

They all knew. Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Campion.

The youngest had come home, at long last. As the brothers hugged each other, Campion stepped towards Maximillan.

"I don't know where to begin Max, I've wronged you all these years." The hedgehog said with his head bowed in shame.

"I'm just glad that everyone is safe." Maximillan replied and Campion sighed.

"I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Maximilian looked at his family, who smiled at him. He turned back to Campion with a smile and extended his hand to the Norrerus king. Campion smiled back and they shook hands

"Spread the word." The hedgehog king proclaimed with a grin no one had seen in years. "My son has returned!"...

* * *

It didn't take long for the word to spread. And well, you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced with a joyous celebration ensuing, for their lost prince had returned. The celebration lasted for an entire week, and if many people were honest, they did not remember most of it. But they did remember launching thousands of lanterns into the sky, this time with the prince that had been lost and now found.

There was also lot of dancing, feasting, and visitors.

But what truly mattered was that at long last, Sonic was finally home. He finally had a real family, a real mother and father and two older brothers, who loved them both dearly. Anyone would agreed that he was a Prince worth waiting for. But I know what the real question is: Did Sonic and Sally ever finally get married?

Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking...


End file.
